


Atropos

by Aledane



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Arthur est le chevalier errant, Fluff and Angst, I'm taking my time with this one, Lancelot est le porteur d'Excalibur, Multi, Parallels : the fic, Slow Burn, Things are happier and sadder at the same time, slow everything in fact, this bad boy can fit so much dramatic irony
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane
Summary: Arthur de Cornouailles est le fils bâtard de l'ancien roi et le bras droit du nouveau. Il n'a jamais vu Rome, n'a jamais retiré d'épée d'un rocher, n'a jamais porté de couronne. Il n'empêche, à force de s'éloigner du point de départ, on finit par s'en rapprocher.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon & Lancelot (Kaamelott), Arthur Pendragon/Venec (Kaamelott), Bohort/Léodagan (Kaamelott), Gauvain/Yvain (Kaamelott)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 36





	1. Le Gisant

La dame venait deux fois l’an, avec une impeccable régularité. Une fois au printemps, pour son anniversaire, et une deuxième à la fin de l’automne, juste avant les premières neiges.

Ses visites brillaient par leur ressemblance. Une carriole sombre, bardée de fer, qui ressemblait à une prison sur pattes, tirée par deux de ces petits chevaux de Cornouailles. La portière s’ouvrait, un pied élégamment chaussé pointait hors de l’habitacle. Et puis elle était là, immanquablement habillée d’une longue robe qui devait avoir été faite par les fées tellement elle était belle. Mais son visage, lui, n’avait rien de la beauté des dames du petit peuple. Toujours les mêmes yeux froids, toujours la même mine dure. Une statue en marche.

Arthur devait avouer qu’elle lui faisait un peu peur.

« Va embrasser ta mère. » lui disait Anton en le poussant vers l’avant. Arthur avait appris, au cours de années, que résister ne faisait qu’étirer l’échange inutilement. Alors il économisait ses protestations et embrassait la main tendue de la dame, bien conscient de la froideur de ses yeux sur sa nuque.

« Tu as bien grandi. » faisait-elle toujours remarquer. Et parfois, un peu plus bas : « Tu ressembles à ton père. » Puis elle lui prenait la main et ils allaient marcher un peu. Elle avait de longs doigts, emprisonnés dans des gants soyeux. Noirs, comme le deuil.

Suivaient les questions, toujours les mêmes. _Est-ce que tu as été malade cet hiver, est-ce que Anton t’entraine bien à l’épée, est-ce que tu manges bien toute ta soupe._ Arthur y répondait du bout des lèvres. Il ne savait jamais dire si ses réponses la satisfaisaient. Avec Anton, c’était facile à dire : il avait cette manière de plisser les yeux, lorsqu’Arthur ou Keu faisaient quelque chose de stupide ou d’interdit, qui ne laissait que peu de place à l’interprétation. Et ses punitions anéantissaient généralement les dernières traces de doute.

Avec la dame, rien de tout cela. Elle gardait toujours cette mine pincée, agrémentée parfois de quelques remarques aigres sur l’odeur des bêtes qui passaient ou l’état de la route. Quand ils étaient arrivés au bout du chemin, ils faisaient demi-tour et revenaient à la maison où Anton les attendait, les bras croisés. La dame se fendait parfois de quelques mots à son oreille, avant de lâcher la main d’Arthur, d'empoigner ses jupes et de remonter dans son attelage.

Et puis, plus un signe jusqu’à la prochaine visite.

* * *

Arthur était un bâtard. Sa mère était une grande dame, le genre qui habite dans des châteaux et mange de la viande tous les jours. Son père était une hypothèse. Si son identité était connue, personne n’avait jugé bon d’en informer Arthur. Anton lui-même répétait qu’il ne savait pas et qu’il ne voulait pas savoir. « On est des gens trop petits que pour se risquer à connaitre les secrets des grands, fiston. L’ignorance, c’est un bouclier. Ce que tu sais pas peut pas te faire de mal. »

Anton avait guerroyé, autrefois, comme le prouvait l’armure rangée soigneusement dans un coffre de sa chambre. Les cicatrices de ses mains se confondaient avec les cals créées par les outils de labour. Quand il entrainait Arthur à l’épée, ses coups cinglaient, précis et puissants.

« T’es trop loin, fiston. » sifflait-il. « Réavance d’un pas, sinon tu pourras pas bien me toucher. »

Arthur aurait été bien content de le toucher tout court. Mais son père adoptif, malgré ses tempes grises et sa tendance à s’avachir sur la table devant une choppe de bière, conservait une énergie toute particulière lorsqu’il s’agissait d’apprendre à son fils à éviter les coups d’épée de bois.

Il était un professeur moins exigeant avec Keu. « Tant qu’il tient pas son épée à l’envers, celui-là, je s’rait content. » maugréait-il parfois en réponse aux questions d’Arthur. « Il est plus doué pour la terre, c’est tout. On a pas tous les mêmes inclinaisons. »

De l’avis d’Arthur, s’occuper des poules et monter aux arbres pour cueillir des pommes étaient des activités bien plus agréables que l’escrime. Keu avait de longs membres maigres, fort adaptés à se hisser de branche en branche jusqu’au sommet. Il laissait tomber les fruits au sol où Arthur l’attendait, un panier en main, prêt à les intercepter. « Pourquoi c’est toujours toi qui montes ? » rouspétait-il.

« T’es trop p’tit, tu passerais entre les feuilles. » lui répliquait son frère.

Ils vendaient les pommes au marché de Londinium. Lorsque les affaires étaient bonnes, Anton leur glissait quelques pièces pour une friandise ou un spectacle de Pupi. Puis ils s’en retournaient chez eux, leurs paniers vides sur le dos.

C’était une belle époque. Une qu’Arthur était trop petit pour comprendre. Il n’avait jamais dépassé Londinium, n’avait jamais vu les combats qui s’étiraient le long du mur d’Hadrien, ni l’épée qu’un autre petit garçon avait tirée du rocher, quelques années plus tôt.

* * *

Uther Pendragon mourut quand Arthur approchait les neuf ans. Ça lui aurait peut-être fait quelque chose s’il avait eu un moyen de relier l’information à sa situation. Mais dans les faits, il n’en avait rien pensé. Le type n’était pour lui qu’un souverain lointain qui taxait les pommes et coupait des têtes. Pas grand-chose à pleurer, en somme.

Anton ne semblait pas du même avis. « Ça va être le bordel. » maugréait-il dans la mousse de sa bière. « Le Pendragon, c’était un taré, mais il tenait le pays en place. ‘Fin, ce qui lui restait du pays. Déjà que c’était pas jojo avec les Romains, maintenant les chefs de clans vont se chercher des poux entre eux. Ils vont la baiser, la Bretagne, moi j’vous le dit. »

« Moi, ce qui m’inquiète, » renchérit son interlocuteur. « C’est que tous les combats, là, ça va impacter la faune et la flore. Vous vous rendez compte du nombre d’arbres que ça saccage, une armée, rien que pour tailler des flèches à cinquante glandus ? Et je vous parle pas de ce qu’ils abattent pour se faire des béliers ! Rien qu’il y a dix jours, dans le Cheshire. Quatre-vingt troncs, qu’ils ont dégommé ! Des chênes splendides, de soixante ans d’âge ! »

L’amoureux des arbres était un druide, d’après ce que Arthur en savait. Il était barbu, habillé de loques dont la couleur disparaissait sous des traces de terre et de chlorophylle. Anton l’avait trouvé assoupi au bord de la route au retour du marché et lui avait proposé de casser la croûte au chaud. Inutile de dire que le frichti improvisé s’était vite mué en séance de râlerie sur tout ce qui n’allait pas en Bretagne depuis les vingt dernières années.

« Nan mais ça, c’est le Goustan de Carmélide. » renchérit Anton. « Aucun respect pour le monde paysan, celui-là. J’suis bien content qu’il soit pas souverain ici, c’est pas autant un taré que le Pendragon, mais il se pose là, quand même. »

Le druide hocha de la tête avec enthousiasme : « Une fois, il a failli me faire couper la main parce que je cueillais du gui dans une de ses forêts. J’ai dû lui faire tomber une bonne averse sur la gueule, histoire de montrer que j’étais druide et que j’avais le droit. Y a plus de respect, j’vous dit. »

Comme pour appuyer sa déclaration, il vida son verre sa choppe d’un trait, ce qui poussa Anton à se tourner vers le coin de la pièce où ses enfants jouaient avec des figurines de bois.

« Arthur ! Va resservir une pinte au copain ! On parle, faut garder le conduit hydraté ! »

« Pourquoi moi ? » protesta-t-il tandis que Keu faisait de grands efforts pour ne pas se faire remarquer, le nez résolument baissé vers son cheval de bois et de corde.

« Parce que c’est à toi que j’ l’demande ! Allez, va chercher et t’auras droit à un fond. »

« J’en veux pas de ton fond, » répliqua Arthur. « C’est dégeu la bière ! »

« Hé, ho ! C’est comme ça que tu parles de ma biture ? Va remplir le pichet, avant que j’t’envoie récurer la mangeoire du cochon ! »

Arthur se leva, une moue enfantine aux lèvres. Alors qu’il se glissait dans le cellier à la recherche de la prochaine bouteille, il entendit le druide demander : « C’est votre gamin ? »

« C’est tout comme. » acquiesça Anton.

« Marrant, j’ai l’impression de l’avoir vu ailleurs. »

* * *

La mère d’Arthur était arrivée hors saison, dans une cariole différente de d’habitude, taillée pour la vitesse. Les chevaux piaffaient nerveusement au milieu de la cour de la ferme d’Anton, tandis que la voix froide de sa mère résonnait impérieusement : « Monte. »

Arthur ne bougea pas. Anton lui donna une petite poussée afin de le mettre en marche. « Vas-y, mon garçon. Fais comme ta mère te dit. »

« Je veux pas. »

« Arthur, t’es un gosse, pas une mule. Me force pas à t’y tirer par la bride. »

« Mais si elle me ramène pas ? »

« Elle te ramènera. » affirma Anton. « Sinon, elle t’aurais fait prendre ton bagage, non ? »

L’intérieur de la cariole était sombre, isolé de la lumière extérieure pour un pan de toile cirée. Arthur s’était assis à côté de la mère, prenant bien garde à ne pas poser son fessier sur sa robe finement brodée.

« On va où ? » finit-t-il par demander, la curiosité trop forte pour être contenue.

« Quand on est bien élevé, on se tait et on laisse les gens dormir. » grinça sa mère, les yeux fermés. De longs cernes noirs maculaient ses joues blêmes. Elle avait les yeux bouffis, comme si elle avait beaucoup pleuré.

Ils roulèrent longtemps. Arthur se demanda si c’était la longue route qui poussait sa mère à venir si peu. Il voyait le paysage défiler à travers les maigres interstices de la fenêtre du cocher : des montagnes bleues et grises, des rivières vertes, des champs rocheux où les moutons broutaient la mousse. La mer, aussi. Brillante comme la lame d’un couteau bien aiguisé, avec le vent aux odeurs bizarres et les cris des oiseaux côtiers.

Enfin, à la nuit tombante, la cariole s’arrêta. Ils descendirent dans la cour du plus grand château qu’Arthur ait jamais vu. Ses tours noires disparaissaient dans la nuit, des milliers de torches éclairaient tout autant de fenêtres. Au loin, on entendait chanter. Une mélodie longue et triste, qui se perdait dans les cris du vent.

« Marche cinq pas derrière moi. On est en société, tu dois apprendre à rester à ta place. »

C’était une chambre sombre, crevée d’une fenêtre qui donnait un aperçu de la mer grise. Sur le lit, un homme pâle était allongé, les mains reposant tranquillement sur sa poitrine. Il était brun, le cheveu long. Une barbe massive lui avalait le visage. Entre ses doigts, il tenait une longue épée d’acier noir.

« Qui c’est ? » chuchota Arthur. Sa voix sembla éclater au milieu du silence.

Sa mère releva la tête dans une posture raide, avant de lâcher : « Ton père. »

Elle tomba brutalement à genoux, sa robe comme une flaque sombre autour d’elle. « Viens prier, Arthur. » lui ordonna-t-elle. Il s’agenouilla précautionneusement sur le sol glacé. Le plancher lui rentrait dans les chairs et le vent marin lui transperçait les os.

« Prie pour les morts, Arthur. » murmura sa mère. « Prie pour qu’ils ne reviennent jamais. »

 _Pourquoi reviendraient-ils ?_ se demanda Arthur. _Ils sont morts, c’est bien le principe._

Il avait vu trop peu d’Uther Pendragon pour comprendre lorsque sa mère se mit à pleurer ‒ de tristesse ou de reconnaissance, nul n’aurait su le dire.

Pour la seule et unique fois de sa vie, elle le prit dans ses bras.


	2. La Vouivre

Les hivers étaient parfois rudes, à Londinium. Pas autant qu’au nord, où les vents du Daneland balayaient les côtes rudes de l’Orcanie et la Calédonie, mais assez pour faire tomber les hommes et les bêtes les plus faibles.

« C’est comme ça qu’on a perdu la mère de Keu. » grommelait Anton en resserrant les cols de leurs petites capes de laine frustre. « Un sale vent froid, quand elle venait d’accoucher. Partie en un éclair. Alors couvrez-vous bien. Ou vous allez vous en prendre une sévère, un truc à vous faire siffler les oreilles jusqu’à demain midi. »

Anton ne parlait que peu de sa femme. Entre ça et la propension de Keu à garder ses questions pour lui-même, la curiosité d’Arthur était difficilement satisfaite. Il devait presser pour avoir ses réponses. Heureusement que son père n’était pas bien difficile à attendrir, une fois qu’on avait appris à tirer ses ficelles :

« Barbrey, qu’elle s’appelait. » marmonnait-il, penché sur son atelier, un triangle de métal ciselé entre les doigts. « Blonde comme j’en avais jamais vu. C’est con, Keu a pris ma tignasse à moi. »

« Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? »

« Touche pas à ça, tu vas te couper. À un tournoi. J’avais voulu faire le mariole et j’suis tombé de cheval. Elle était dans le public, au milieu des cons, à rire comme pas possible. J’étais presque content de m’être pété la gueule. »

« Combien de tournois t’as fait ? » demanda Arthur, soudain bien plus intéressé par ce nouveau sujet de conversation.

Anton leva le médaillon à hauteur d’yeux. « Pas tant que ça. Y a plus intelligent, comme concours de bites. »

« Est-ce que t’en as gagné ? »

« Deux ou trois épreuves par-ci par-là. J’étais pas particulièrement bon. Un tournoi, c’est pas comme un vrai combat. Et puis, j’ai quitté la cour pour épouser ma Barbrey. On m’invitait moins aux tournois, après ça. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Anton posa ses outils avec un soupir : « Les petits fermiers, ça joute pas avec les seigneurs de Tintagel, fiston. C’est une mentalité de merde, parce que j’en éclatais beaucoup, des connards de là-bas, en conditions réelles. Mais quand j’ai commencé à cultiver, j’étais plus des leurs. Et ça m’en a fait grand bien. Je pouvais pas les piffer, de toute façon. »

« Mais t’es encore un chevalier ou pas ? »

« J’ai gardé le titre. Honnêtement, j’suis mieux avec mes pommes qu’en cotte de mailles. Les gens sont plus plaisants ici. »

« Mais si t’aimes pas être chevalier, pourquoi tu m’entraines ? »

« Parce que ta mère veut que tu sois un guerrier. C’est comme ça, on discute pas. »

« Keu aussi, il voudrait être un guerrier. C’est lui qui me l’a dit. »

« Keu, il devrait apprendre à se contenter de ce qu’il a. » cracha Anton. « Il aura ma terre quand j’aurais cassé ma pipe, et c’est déjà très bien. »

« On pourrait pas échanger ? Lui il fait chevalier, et moi j’ai la ferme. Ça change pas tant que ça. On le dira juste pas à ma mère. »

Anton secoua la tête, avant de passer une main dans les cheveux noirs d’Arthur. « On n’échange pas de destin, fiston. Faudra que vous l’appreniez, tous les deux. »

* * *

Arthur avait treize ans lorsqu’il embrassa sa première fille : le contact avait été plutôt baveux et très expérimental. Ni lui ni elle n’avaient la moindre idée de comment procéder. Ils avaient vu des gens plus âgés le faire et voulaient jouer au grand. L’exécution, comme Arthur devait le découvrir, laissait beaucoup à désirer.

Il eut plus du succès avec le fils du meunier, même si la paille de la grange d’Anton n’était certainment pas l’endroit le plus élégant où peloter joyeusement quelqu’un, ni le plus discret, d’ailleurs. Keu lui en fit des blagues de mauvais goût pendant une semaine.

Arthur persista tout de même. Il avait toujours été curieux, et voilà qu’un tout nouveau champ des possibles s’ouvrait à lui.

Et au moins, lui, il avait de l’action, répliquait-il à Keu lorsque ses blagues s’amoncelaient un peu trop.

* * *

Arthur était devenu chevalier dans une clairière de la forêt d’Epping, à seize ans. Son menton commençait à se couvrir d’un duvet sombre et il n’avait toujours pas rattrapé Keu, dont la grande silhouette maigre lui donnait l’avantage de la hauteur dans leurs concours de récolte de pommes. 

L’affaire avait été propre et simple, à la Anton. Quelques formules rituelles qu’Arthur le suspectait d’avoir un peu raccourcies, la sensation de la lame sur ses épaules, et puis la main calleuse de son père adoptif s’était tendue solennellement : « Lève-toi, Arthur de Cornouailles, chevalier de Logres. »

Ils avaient festoyé, après ça. Anton avait acheté un jambon et sorti une bouteille de vin pour l’occasion, avec comme instruction de « pas s’habituer, on roule pas sur l’or, non plus. »

Ça n’avait pas été sa première cuite, mais son ampleur demeurait inédite. Keu et lui n’arboraient pas des mines très vaillantes, le lendemain, alors qu’il fallait mener la charrette au marché.

« Sûr qu’il l’a fait exprès. » marmonna Keu. « Pour nous apprendre les “responsabilités“ ou un truc du genre. Vieux con. »

« Pourquoi tu me frappes la tête comme ça ? » gémit Arthur.

« J’te frappe pas, c’est dans ta tête. Et fait gaffe à la mule, tu la fais dévier. »

« C’est pas moi qui dévie, c’est la route qu’est pas droite. »

Keu s’esclaffa : « Ben elle a belle mine, la chevalerie de Bretagne ! »

« Oh, ta gueule. »

* * *

Quand on savait regarder, certaines choses crevaient les yeux. Des ombres étranges parmi les arbres. Des lumières vacillantes dans la nuit. Des empreintes de pieds minuscules dans le sol meuble de la forêt. Des formes troubles au fond des lacs, longues et serpentines.

Le petit peuple n’était pas particulièrement discret. Pas plus qu’il n’était inoffensif. Son pouvoir était grand et son ancienneté inimaginable.

Arthur en portait la marque : une plaie béante, creusée par des dents acérées dans la chair tendre de son ventre, qu’un druide appelé en urgence essayait de raccommoder.

« Attention, ça va faire mal. » le prévint ce dernier, avant de presser une mixture sur la blessure. Arthur s’arqua en hurlant sur le lit. La douleur lui brisait les os, lui cassait les dents, éparpillait son sang sur le lit où Anton le plaquait comme il pouvait.

« J’avais prévenu. » fit le druide. Arthur mourait d’envie de l’étrangler avec sa propre barbe.

Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment il s’était retrouvé ici, dans les draps tâchés de sang du lit de son père, à respirer à travers ses sanglots les odeurs acides des plantes médicinales et de sa propre agonie. Dans ses derniers souvenirs, il faisait jour : il avait regardé le monstre les yeux dans les yeux, avait vu les reflets de ses écailles dans l’eau trouble de la Tamise, bientôt suivi de son sang noir. Et puis le sien. Rouge, terriblement rouge dans l’eau brune.

Comment avait-il réussi à remonter les pentes boueuses et retrouver son chemin parmi les joncs jusqu’à la maison ? L’aller lui avait semblé durer une éternité, alors le retour, à moitié mort, les entrailles sur le point de se déverser hors de son corps ?

Impossible. Selon la logique primaire du monde, il aurait dû crever dans la vase. Et pourtant, il pouvait sentir le linge mouillé que Keu appliquait avec une main tremblante sur son front, où le sang séché plaquait ses boucles noires contre sa peau.

« Ça va aller, » lui murmurait son frère. « On s’occupe de toi, Merlin s’occupe de toi. Crève pas. Ce serait vraiment la mort con. »

« S’il a tenu jusqu’ici, y a de l’espoir. » intervint le druide. « J’ai drainé le venin, on est bon de ce côté-là. Faut que ça se referme propre, c’est tout. »

Arthur se sentait tout sauf propre.

« Une vouivre. » siffla Anton. « Tu pouvais vraiment pas trouver mieux, pour jouer au petit con ? »

« Je jouais pas au con. » marmonna Arthur à travers ses dents serrées. Sa vision se brouillait. Merde. Il s’était déjà évanoui deux fois depuis que le druide était arrivé, la troisième serait de trop.

« On s’demande bien ce que tu faisais, alors ! Qu’est-ce qui t’as pris, d’aller emmerder une saleté pareille ?! Tu sentais plus tes couilles, elles te paraissaient trop légères ?! Tu voulais porter le coup de grâce à ton vieux père et raquer l’héritage ? Petit _con_ ! »

« Les‒ _Aouch !_ pêcheurs de Southwerk disaient qu’y avait un truc qui les attaquait. J’ai été voir. Pas prévu de tomber sur une putain de vouivre. »

« C’est vrai qu’ils ont eu des problèmes. » renchérit Keu. « Même que Yoric s’est fait bouffer un bras et‒ »

« Je m’en bat les couilles de Yoric, il aurait pu se faire bouffer la bite que ça m’aurait pas empêché de pisser de tout mon saoul ! » tempêta Anton. « Je veux pas mes gosses dans des merdiers pareils ! »

« Vous avez pris la pierre, au moins ? » demanda le druide, maintenant affairé à poser ses mains brillantes sur la plaie à vif. La sensation arracha à Arthur un nouveau hurlement.

« Quoi, la pierre ? » fit Keu.

« La pierre, que les vouivres ont sur le front. Un gros machin rouge, qui pèse son poids et qui vaut une fortune. Tu l’as récupérée, au moins ? »

Arthur cligna péniblement des yeux. « Je l’ai jetée à la flotte. »

« Ah bon ? C’est con, ça. »

« Je venais de la buter. J’allais pas la dépouiller, en plus. »

« Qu’est-ce que ça change, comme différence ? » intervint Keu. « Elle est morte, c’est pas comme si ça allait lui manquer ! »

« Tu peux aller la chercher toi-même, si ça t’amuse ! » siffla Arthur.

« Un peu, que j’vais y allez ! »

« Personne n’ira nulle part ! » asséna Anton. « J’ai failli perdre un fils, si j’m’en perdais un deuxième, ça me ferait mal au cul ! »

« Et de toute façon, » ajouta Merlin. « Si la pierre est dans l’eau, elle a dû être récupérée par une ondine. Elles aiment bien ces machins-là. Parait que réduit en poudre et avec de l’eau de marais, c’est astringent. »

« Astrinquoi ? »

« Non mais, moi non plus j’ai pas compris le mot, me demandez pas d’expliquer. Ça a un rapport avec les étoiles, je crois. » Il tapota la plaie tout juste refermée, arrachant de nouveau un glapissement sourd à Arthur. « J’ai fait ce que j’ai pu, mais ça devrait aller. Il a la rage de vivre, ce petit. »

« C’est sûr, s’il met autant d’énergie à guérir qu’à me faire pousser des cheveux blancs, il sera sur pied demain, le sale gosse. » grommela Anton.

Guérir ? Une chose à la fois. Pour le moment, Arthur avait juste vraiment, _vraiment_ envie de dormir.


	3. La Cornouaille

C’était parti de rien. Une petite soirée cul de chouette à la taverne avec Keu et le fils du propriétaire, assez de bière pour délier les langues, un type bizarre avec un chapeau à plume qui était venu poser des petites questions, et la machinerie s’était mise en marche.

« Je hais les bardes. » siffla Arthur avec un regard haineux vers son gobelet.

L’expérience ne lui avait pas appris à se méfier des jeux de dés de la taverne, puisqu’il était une fois encore attablé avec la compagnie habituelle autour du parchemin des scores. Ses jets étaient empreints d’une colère sourde qui les projetait une fois sur deux au-delà du bord de la table et directement vers le sol boueux de la taverne.

« Je vois pas pourquoi tu te plains. » gloussa Keu en prenant avantage de sa grande taille pour ébouriffer les cheveux d’Arthur. « Avoir une chanson à soi, c’est pas la mort ! »

« C’est une chanson de merde. » grinça-t-il avant de jurer. Il avait encore raté sa relance.

« Nous en tout cas, on apprécie. » ajouta Lenard, le fils du tavernier, tandis qu’il frottait de son mieux les tâches de gras de viande et de cire sur le bois de la table entre ses lancers. « Arthur Tue-Dragon qui fréquente notre modeste établissement, ça ramène du prestige. »

« Ah oui, » fit Arthur. « Parce qu’on en avait pas encore parlé, de ce surnom de merde. J’ai pas tué de dragon, j’ai tué une _vouivre_. »

« Oui, m’enfin, la différence est pas flagrante… » dit Lenard.

« Et va-t’en trouver des rimes avec “vouivre“ » glissa Keu avant de vider son godet d’une traite.

« Cuivre, suivre, poursuivre‒ »

« Fais pas ton chieur, Arthur »

« J’t’emmerde. »

« Hé, mes couillons, pas de bisbrouille ici, c’est mauvais pour les dés. » dit Lenard. « Cul de chouette, au passage. »

« Mais c’est pas possible ! » s’exclama Arthur. « Tu les alignes ! »

Le jeune tavernier leva les mains en l’air : « Le jeu c’est le jeu ! C’est pas ma faute si t’es meilleur à tuer des dragons qu’à gagner tes relances ! »

« Mais‒ Dans quelle langue faut que je vous le dise, c’était une _vouivre_ , voui-vre ! »

« C’est ça, en attendant, passe moi les dés, le héros. » gloussa Keu. « J’ai une relance de six à tenter, moi. »

* * *

« On a entendu des choses, à Tintagel. » lui déclara sa mère en guise de bonjour lors de sa visite estivale. « Des choses un peu inattendues, mais qui, dussent-elles s’avérer vraies, pourraient changer beaucoup à ta… situation. »

Arthur haussa les sourcils avec confusion. Il fallait le comprendre : en presque dix-sept ans, sa mère n’avait que très rarement dévié de la chanson habituelle. Aujourd’hui aurait dû être une visite comme les autres : ils avaient pris le chemin de terre qui était apparemment l’idée que Dame Ygerne se faisait d’une balade intime en famille et s’étaient éloignés de la ferme l’un à côté de l’autre, le pas raide. Le monde était morne autour d’eux. Les blés étaient gris et le vent soufflait bas pour un jour d’été.

Elle lui avait pris le bras. Ça aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l’oreille. Sa mère avait cessé de lui prendre la main lorsqu’il avait dépassé les onze ans. Il s’en foutait pas mal, disait-il ‒ il mentait. Dame Ygerne n’avait jamais été de ces femmes qu’il voyait serrer contre leur sein des enfants de tout âge, leur pinçait les joues, les cajolait. Elle était droite et pâle, une statue d’ivoire que le contact d’une main n’arrivait jamais à réchauffer totalement. Arthur avait du mal à l’imaginer rouge et suante sur la chaise d’accouchement. Une grossesse aurait sans doute craquelé sa peau si dure. Et un peu de tendresse aurait sans doute été une demande inopportune.

Tant pis. C’était un deuil qu’il avait dû faire. Comme Keu devant le rond de pierre qui marquait la tombe de Barbrey.

Arthur marmonna : « Quoi, comme choses ? »

Les doigts de sa mère se crispèrent sur la manche de sa tunique. « Cette histoire de dragon… C’est la vérité ? »

Il résista avec peine à l’envie de se dégager et lâcha un « Bah… Plus ou moins. » peu convaincu.

« Je n’ai pas l’impression d’avoir posé une question difficile. » grinça-t-elle. « Est-ce que. C’est. La. Vérité. »

« C’était pas un dragon, c’était une vouivre. » marmonna-t-il. « Mais sinon, oui, c’est vrai. »

Elle le lâcha enfin. Il pouvait sans trop de mal imaginer les petites lunes sanglantes que ses ongles bien entretenus devaient avoir laissé dans la peau de son bras.

« Mmh. Je vois. » glissa-t-elle. « Tu as été blessé ? »

Un pincement nerveux parcourut le carré de chair où la vouivre avait enfoncé ses griffes. La blessure était partie, mais pas la sensation. Il marmonna : « Ben, j’ai failli crever, mais sinon… »

« Très bien. » décréta sa mère. Elle empoigna ses jupes sombres et tourna les talons. « Quand nous serons rentrés, tu feras ton paquetage. Nous allons à Tintagel. »

* * *

S’il avait su, il aurait noué ses bras plus fort autour des épaules de Keu et son père. Il les aurait serrés jusqu’à l’agonie, jusqu’à ce que rien ni personne ne puisse les séparer. S’il avait su, il ne serait pas monté dans la cariole noire comme on grimpe dans la gueule d’une bête.

Il aurait dû savoir. Les fées, ça enlève les enfants. Un garçon de quelques années plus âgé ne devait pas peser bien lourd sur la conscience de Dame Ygerne de Tintagel. Mais il était distrait par le paysage, le bruit des chevaux, le profil froid de sa mère. Quand il avait compris, ils étaient déjà bien loin de la ferme d’Anton.

« Pourquoi on va à Tintagel ? » finit-il par demander, les poings serrés sur la banquette de bois.

« Parce que c’est là où est notre place. » répondit sa mère.

« Ma place, c’est à la ferme avec mon père. »

« Anton n’est pas ton père. »

« Si, il l’est. » siffla Arthur.

Elle soupira longuement : « On ne va pas discuter de ça. Anton a fait ce que je lui ai demandé, il t’a adoubé et éduqué. C’est tout à son honneur. Mais maintenant, tu dois passer à autre chose. »

C’était justement grâce aux enseignements d’Anton (« _Autant que tu peux, évite de faire le con, fiston. Ferme ta gueule, ça t’évitera les ennuis_ ») qu’il ne se jeta pas sur cette dame des glaces pour la secouer. Avant d’être sa mère, c’était la reine de Cornouailles. Et on ne s’en prenait pas impunément aux royautés.

Mais parce qu’il restait un gamin en colère, il s’écria : « Vous déconnez ?! C’est ma famille ! »

« C’est moi, ta famille. » murmura Ygerne.

« Ah bon ? Excusez-moi de pas avoir remarqué, c’était pas flagrant ! »

« Il suffit ! » siffla-t-elle en redressant la tête avec rage. « Je ne veux plus rien entendre jusqu’à la fin du trajet ! Sinon tu finiras la route à pied ! »

 _Faites donc_ , avait envie de lui rétorquer Arthur. _Ça me permettra de décarrer direction Londinium !_ Mais il se tut. S’époumoner outre mesure n’aurait servi à rien.

* * *

Tintagel ne s’était pas arrangé depuis la dernière fois. Toujours noir et lugubre, avec ses murs imprimés du gris et du sel de la mer.

Arthur dormait sous les combles, avec deux garçons de cuisine qui ne lui adressaient pas la parole. Difficile de les blâmer : il avait passé l’entièreté de sa première nuit au château à aiguiser son couteau avec une rage à peine contenue. Apparemment, ça les avait terrifiés. Quelques jours plus tard, quand sa colère était retombée, il avait bien tenté de s’excuser, mais ça n’avait fait qu’empirer la situation. Au bout d’un moment, il avait laissé tomber. Ça lui laissait de la place pour penser, au moins.

On était en été : les pommes devenaient mûres, tombaient en tas rouge, rose et jaune. Et il ne serait pas là pour aider Keu et son père. Pas cette année, et qui savait combien d’années encore.

S’il tenait le putain de barde qui avait cru bon d’informer sa chère mère de ses mésaventures…

Bien évidemment, il avait pensé à s’échapper. Mais Dame Ygerne avait dû informer les gardes de sa condition, puisqu’ils faisaient grand cas de lui barrer la route dès qu’il s’approchait un peu trop de la porte du château. S’il y avait d’autres accès, il ne les avait pas encore trouvés. Et ce n’était pas ses compagnons de chambre qui risquaient de lui en souffler mot. Quoique… s’il leur laissait entendre que ça le ferait dégager… Mais bon. Pour ça, il aurait fallu les coincer assez longtemps pour aligner trois mots. Ce qui ne s’annonçait pas évident.

Il fallait qu’il se débrouille par lui-même. Et ça voulait dire ne pas faire de vagues, le temps qu’il trouve en moyen de se tirer.

Alors Arthur fit ce qu’on lui disait de faire, même si le programme était loin d’être passionnant. Le plus souvent, il se joignait à la poignée de jeunes écuyers qu’on entrainait dans la poussière de la cour du château. Heureusement qu’Anton l’avait bien formé : il n’avait aucune idée de comment il s’en serait tiré face au maître d’armes qui s’acharnait sur eux, sinon.

« Allez les p’tites catins ! On se bouge les miches où c’est moi qui vais vous donner le tempo ! Lothar, qu’est-ce que c’est que cette compote que tu me sers ! Si tu veux te faire trancher le jambon, dis-le tout de suite, on perdra moins de temps ! On reprend, bande de mijaurées ! »

Du coin de l’œil, Arthur vit le type parcourir la cour du regard, à la recherche d’autres élèves à houspiller. « Il est toujours comme ça ? » demanda-t-il à son partenaire du jour.

« Toujours. » soupira ce dernier. « On s’y habitue, à la longue. »

« Dites, les commères ! » leur cria le maître d’arme en se dirigeant vers eux d’un pas vif qui annonçait une engueulade en bonne et due forme. « Si on vous dérange dans vos potins, vous le dites ! J’ai besoin de vous botter le cul ou bien les petites pucelles peuvent s’y mettre d’elles-mêmes ? »

Arthur serra les dents. Il n’allait certainement pas se faire de vieux os ici, c’était sûr.

* * *

Certains soirs, quand l’envie lui en prenait, sa mère le faisait monter chez elle, dans les salles de pierre sombre du donjon.

Malgré les lourdes tapisseries aux murs et les immenses cheminées qui peignaient des ombres jaunes sur le sol, il régnait là-haut une atmosphère d’hiver perpétuel. À la lumière de sa chandelle, les escaliers en colimaçon semblaient avaler ses pas. Le château était vieux et plein de secret : un monstre, assoupi au bord de la falaise, les pieds dans la mer.

« Ferme la porte derrière toi. » lui ordonnait toujours sa mère. Elle l’attendait dans un haut fauteuil sombre dans lequel sa silhouette se fondait. « Assieds-toi, j’ai fait préparer à manger pour toi. »

Arthur n’était pas assez débile que pour refuser de la bouffe. Il valait mieux enfourner tout ce qu’on pouvait, quitte à avaler un peu de sa dignité avec. Quand c’était baigné dans le jus de viande, le goût était tout à fait passable.

Dame Ygerne ne mangeait jamais avec lui. Les bourgeois dinaient plus tôt, entre eux. Et il ne s’attendait certainement pas à ce qu’elle l’invite à la table des maîtres. Il était trop bâtard pour ça.

« Comment se passe l’entrainement ? » lui demandait-elle. Il répondait brièvement. Selon les fois, elle s’en vexait ou s’en contentait.

Arthur se demandait si c’était l’idée qu’elle se faisait de la tendresse. Des assiettes au goût amer dégustées au coin du feu, dans le secret d’une chambre noire. Quel intérêt de le faire venir à Tintagel ? Il aurait été un secret mieux gardé dans la ferme d’Anton à Londinium.

« Plus tu grandis, plus tu ressembles à ton père. » murmurait-elle parfois, avec comme un mouvement avorté vers son visage. Elle avait toujours l’air un peu perdue, dans ces moments-là. Un peu ailleurs, un peu ébranlée. « Tu as sa mâchoire. Et son nez. »

Il y avait des fois où voulait lui demander ce qu’elle gagnait, à chercher les traces d’un disparu dans le visage d’un enfant qui était à peine plus qu’un étranger pour elle. _Il est mort_ , voulait-il hurler. _Laissez-le dans sa tombe, d’après ce qu’on m’en a dit, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde qu’il y reste_.

Au lieu de ça, il demandait : « Est-ce que je peux me retirer ? » et reprenait la chandelle une fois la permission obtenue.

Lorsqu’il grimpait vers les combles, c’était des fantômes plein les poches et une bile amère sur la langue.


	4. Les Orcaniens

Le coup atteignit Lothar en pleine figure, avec un craquement sinistre qui sembla résonner à travers toute la cour. Arthur le vit vaciller, porter une main à son visage où un filet de sang commençait déjà à couler depuis son nez.

« Oh merde ! » s’écria Arthur. « Je pensais que t’allais esquiver ! Ça va ? »

« À ton avis ? » gémis son partenaire d’entrainement, une main pressée contre son visage. On pouvait déjà voir la silhouette d’un bleu colorer sa peau, tandis que sa main se couvrait d’un rouge poisseux.

Autour d’eux, les autres écuyers s’étaient arrêtés et tendaient des yeux curieux vers leur petit coin de la cour.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe, les donzelles ? » tonna la voix du maître d’armes, qui se rapprochait à grand pas. « On se tire les couettes ? Lothar, t’as peu que ta figure te tombe dans les bras ? »

« Arthur m’a défoncé la gueule avec son bouclier ! »

« Montre. » ordonna leur professeur. Après que Lothar eu retiré ses mains avec réticence, il soupira : « Tout ce foin pour ça ? Le nez n’est même pas cassé. Essuie-moi ça sur ta manche et ce sera bon. Je veux un autre tour de piste ! Allez, mettez-y plus de cran ! »

Lothar semblait au bord des larmes. Avec un soupir, Arthur redressa son bouclier et lui souffla à voix basse : « Allez, viens, il est capable de nous donner des passes en plus à faire si on lambine trop. »

Cette perspective peu réjouissante eut au moins le mérite de pousser Lothar à l’action. Il essuya sa mine à l’expression misérable et leva piteusement son bouclier.

« Dansez, mes jolies ! » s’écria le maitre d’armes. « Et je veux que ça gigote ! »

Arthur considéra la garde inexistante de Lothar, puis son propre bouclier, levé comme il le fallait. Il le baissa un petit peu. Autant laisser son partenaire avoir la prochaine touche, après la torgnolle qu’il venait de lui envoyer. C’était de bonne guerre.

* * *

L’entrainement avait laissé ses bleus habituels sur la peau d’Arthur ; moins, toutefois, que sur celle de Lothar, que le maitre d’armes avait rapidement envoyé se mesurer à d’autres adversaires.

Arthur se laissa tomber dans son lit sous les combles, le nez enfoui dans la couverture de lin rêche. Il n’avait pas le temps de dormir, ce serait bientôt l’heure de vaquer à ses autres activités. Mais bordel, qu’est-ce qu’il en rêvait. La vie à la ferme lui avait appris à se lever tôt et à se coucher tard, mais là-bas, il passait la journée avec Keu et son père, ou bien ses amis de la taverne. C’était un autre monde.

Un bruit de craquement dans l’étroit escalier qui menait aux quartiers des serviteurs lui fit relever la tête, avant de se dépêcher de sauter sur ses pieds.

« Dis donc, c’est vachement haut, ton clapier. » lui fit le maitre d’armes en guise de salutation. « Et ça caille encore plus que dans ma chambre. Je pensais pas ça possible ! »

« Euh, je peux vous aider ? » demanda Arthur.

Le maitre d’armes s’appuya contre une poutre, l’air étrangement guilleret : « Oui, je voulais juste te poser une petite question… Combien il t’a payé, le petit, pour que tu lui éclates le nez ? »

« Je‒ Excusez-moi ? »

« L’accrochage de ce matin, avec Lothar. Ça te ressemble pas. En un mois que t’es là, pas un pet de travers, que des coups mesurés. Et là, bam ! En plein dans la mouille. C’était pas sous le coup de la colère, t’étais trop calme. Alors je répète ma question : combien t’a payé le petit Lothar pour que tu lui donne une excuse d’aller se faire soigner ? »

« Quatre pièces d’or. » marmonna Arthur.

Il s’était appliqué à les coudre une par une dans le cuir de sa ceinture, en prévision du jour où il fausserait enfin compagnie à Tintagel et ses spectres. C’était peu, mais ça lui payerait sans doute le voyage jusqu’à Glastonbury à bord d’une carriole de marchand. À partir de là, les routes étaient meilleures, il pourrait marcher jusqu’à Londinium et la ferme de son père.

Mais ça, il ne comptait pas le dire à quiconque ici.

« Quatre pièces d’or. » siffla le maitre d’arme avec un semblant d’admiration. « Plutôt bon marché, le mercenaire. Surtout pour un coup si bien exécuté. Dommage que ça ne marche pas avec moi, ce genre de combines. »

« Je lui avais dit. Mais il était persuadé‒ »

« Oh, je me doute bien. Ce petit-là, il a toujours fait preuve d’une imagination à la hauteur de sa stupidité, dès lors qu’il s’agit de s’épargner mes cours. »

« Vous allez pas le punir, quand même ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? Il s’est puni tout seul. Et il l’a payé quatre pièces d’or, en plus ! » face au silence d’Arthur, il poursuivit : « Évite de te faire avoir par cette marmaille-là, petit. Lothar est du genre inoffensif, mais c’est pas le cas de tous les petits bourges. Si tu commences à faire leurs sales besognes, faut que tu sois conscient qu’ils ont les moyens de s’en sortir. Pas toi. » puis, plus bas, comme un secret : « Pas nous. »

« Je ferai attention. » murmura Arthur, la gorge nouée.

« Parfait ! Oh, et, demain, je veux te voir corriger ce jeu de jambe que tu m’as fait avec Adan. C’était la pire tambouille que j’ai jamais vue. »

« J’y veillerai. »

« Bien. Bon garçon. Sur ce… repose-toi bien, petit. »

* * *

Quand il ne s’échinait pas à parer des coups sous les houspillades du maitre d’armes, Arthur allait aux cuisines pour faire le service. C’était pénible, surtout lorsqu’il fallait se taper toutes les volées de marches du château pour amener à manger à la table des maitres, mais s’il faisait bien son boulot, la cuisinière lui donnait un peu à manger. Et il ne disait jamais non à de la nourriture, question de principe.

Sa mère ne semblait jamais remarquer sa présence parmi les gens de service, ou au moins elle faisait mine de ne pas le remarquer. Il supposait que ça aurait fait mauvais genre. Quelque part, ça l’arrangeait bien. Vu le genre de compagnie qui occupait la table des seigneurs, il préférait ne pas prendre part à la conversation. Entre sa mère, la dame Cryda et son mari Sisténin, c’était le séminaire des vipères nostalgiques. Ça parlait du bon vieux temps, des donations pour la fête de l’hiver qu’on ne savait pas trop à qui demander faute de roi en place, de l’inéluctable fin d’une époque qui se profilait… tout un programme.

Ils gardaient toujours un siège de libre, en tête de table, que chacun se faisait un devoir d’éviter de toiser trop longtemps. Arthur s’était longtemps demandé à qui il appartenait ; c’était la cuisinière qui avait répondu à ses questions, un soir où il avait été particulièrement efficace : « C’est l’maitre d’avant, tiens. L’seigneur Gorlais. Celui qu’est mort à la guerre, avant qu’le roi Uther il vienne ici pour la dame Ygerne. Ça s’fait pas de prendre la place des morts, surtout si on les a tués. »

« Comment ça, tué ? » demanda Arthur en croquant dans sa pomme, non sans une certaine nostalgie.

« Le roi Uther, tu sais bien. L’a tué le duc Gorlais pour lui piquer sa femme. Toute une histoire, que ça a fait ! Mais vous, les petits jeunes, vous savez rien sur rien. »

Arthur s’était bien gardé de répliquer. Il tenait à ses avantages alimentaires.

Ce jour-là, à la table seigneuriale, il y avait des invités : le couple royal d’Orcanie, un de leur ducs, et le prince héritier. De nouvelles têtes qui semblaient être aussi ravies qu’Arthur de se trouver à Tintagel.

Le roi Loth parlait beaucoup, avec des mots étranges qu’Arthur ne comprenait pas et que le reste de la table recevait à grand renfort de roulement d’yeux et de soupirs plus ou moins discrets. Son Duc mangeait en silence, ne se manifestant que lorsque la conversation s’égarait sur le sujet militaire ou sur le repas lui-même. Il jeta un regard pointu à Arthur lorsqu’il vint déposer un plat de volaille devant lui, mais avala son pilon de poulet sans lui accorder un mot.

La dame était pâle, les traits tirés jusqu’au chignon qui relevait ses cheveux. Des fils d’argent s’entrelaçaient le long du col de sa robe. Arthur n’avait jamais vu une personne de son âge avoir l’air aussi vieille. À côté d’elle, une servante aux yeux obstinément baissés donnait à manger à un petit garçon d’à peine quatre ou cinq ans, dont les grandes iris bruns semblaient être la seule source de chaleur de la pièce. Arthur allait lui servir une part de blanc de poulet lorsqu’une main jaillit et l’agrippa, envoyant le plat heurter la table dans un tintamarre retentissant.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? » cracha la reine Anna. Ses ongles s’enfonçaient dans la chair du poignet d’Arthur, jusqu’à lui arracher un cri étouffé. « Vous osez me faire servir par _ça_ ? Par le bâtard de l’assassin de mon père ? »

« Mais vous débloquez complètement, ma petite. » siffla Ygerne, les doigts crispés autour de son couteau de table.

« C’est _moi_ qui débloque ? » cracha dame Anna. « Ne me faites pas rire. Il a tout de lui. Les cheveux, les yeux, le visage. On dirait son père sortit de sa putain de tombe. »

« Surveillez votre langage, jeune fille. » cingla la dame Cryda. « Déjà qu’on est sur un sujet sordide, épargnez-nous vos grossièretés. »

« Depuis quand vous l’abritez ici ? Ça ne vous suffisait pas, de le laisser en vie ? Il fallait m’infliger sa vue, en plus ? »

« Lâchez-le, ma fille. »

La voix de la reine coulait comme du poison : « Je devrais l’attacher à l’arrière de mon attelage et le trainer jusqu’en Orcanie jusqu’à ce qu’il soit aussi mort que mon père. »

« Ma douce, » intervint le roi Loth. « Vous savez que j’apprécie tout particulièrement de vous faire plaisir, mais quitte à se retrouver avec un cadavre sur les bras, autant le laisser ici. Comme on dit, _Rex capitula, rex delenda._ Ce qui ne veut rien dire, mais je trouve que ça ajoute au propos. »

« Oui, et en plus, l’odeur de charogne pendant le trajet… » ajouta le seigneur Galessin.

« Taisez-vous ou je vous pends avec vos couilles. » siffla la reine.

« Je suis plutôt d’accord avec la petite, sur ce coup-là. » fit dame Cryda. « Restez en dehors des histoires de famille, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde. »

Arthur aussi aurait voulu rester en dehors desdites histoires de familles, et qu’on lui lâche le bras, aussi. Il commençait à avoir des tiraillements dans l’épaule et les discussions sur sa mort prochaine ne le laissaient pas indifférent.

Comme un écho à ses pensées, sa mère siffla : « Je ne vais pas me répéter. Lâchez-le. »

Le silence qui tomba sur la table avait tout de la chape de plomb. Les deux femmes se jaugeaient du regard, droites dans leurs sièges comme dans des postures de combat. Brusquement, la reine d’Orcanie lâcha le bras d’Arthur et se leva brutalement.

« Heureuse de voir que vous avez fait votre choix. Je ne vais pas vous infliger ma présence plus longtemps. »

« Quoi, vous partez ? » s’exclama Sisténin.

« Je ne pars pas. » rétorqua-t-elle. « On me chasse. »

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta la table dans un bruissement de robes, laissant derrière elle un courant d’air froid.

« Bon, eh bien, puisqu’apparemment on s’en va... » répondit Loth. « Moi, j’aurais été partant pour au moins finir le repas, mais c’est pas comme si on venait de l’autre bout de l’ile, on n’a pas besoin de prendre le temps. »

« Vous nous en voyez désolés. » cingla Cryda. « On vous fera un petit panier pour la route. »

« Merci, mais j’aurais trop peur que vous crachiez dedans. » fit le roi d’Orcanie en emboitant le pas à sa femme, le duc et la servante avec l’enfant sur les talons. « Salutations ! »

Arthur se massa le poignet, où quatre demi-lunes rouges marquaient l’emplacement des doigts de la reine. _Sa demi-sœur_ , réalisa-t-il. Quelle histoire de merde.

« Au moins, on lui aura trouvé un avantage, à ce bâtard. » grinça Cryda avec un mauvais sourire. « S’il fait décamper tous les clampins, je le veux à mon service à chaque repas. »


	5. La Fête de l'Hiver

Au bord de la mer, le temps était plus difficile à saisir. L’odeur des embruns masquait celles du cycle de la terre et derrière les hauts murs de Tintagel, on ne voyait pas les saisons tourner.

Le froid était le seul indicateur de leur lente arrivée vers l’automne, au fur et à mesure que les vents se faisaient plus froids et cinglants. Arthur avait entrepris, à l’aide d’aiguilles prêtées par une vieille servante, de se confectionner une couche de plus à enfiler par-dessus sa tunique. Le résultat s’annonçait fort peu esthétique, mais au moins, il ne tremblerait pas de froid durant les entraînements dans la cour de pierres glacées.

Il s’était trouvé un petit coin tranquille dans les quartiers des serviteurs, au sein de l’aura chaude des fourneaux des cuisines. Les jambes repliées pour ne pas gêner le passage des marmitons et des coursiers, le tissu rêche étendu sur ses genoux, il piquait avec force de concentration lorsqu’une silhouette s’arrêta devant lui.

Ses yeux remontèrent le long d’une paire de bottes, puis d’un gambison matelassé, pour arriver au visage perplexe du maître d’armes.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais, un sac pour mettre ton fourbi ? »

« … C’est une tunique. » répondit Arthur. Le haussement de sourcils du maître d’arme effaça les derniers doutes qu’il pouvait avoir quant à l’aspect général de son ouvrage. Son prochain point de couture ne fut pas dépourvu d’une certaine dose de vexation. « C’est pour avoir une couche en plus. »

« Ça va te gêner pour bouger. »

« Moins que le froid. »

Le maître d’arme pinça les lèvres un instant, puis se baissa pour lui tendre la main : « Viens avec moi, petit. »

« Où ça ? »

« On va pas y passer mille ans, viens. »

* * *

Le maître d’armes logeait près de la salle des gardes, dans une chambre basse de plafond, avec une fenêtre étroite percée dans le mur. À travers le lierre mort qui la couvrait, on pouvait entrapercevoir la cour, où le gel et la neige brune reflétaient le soleil rasant. Le mobilier était spartiate, à l’exception d’un râtelier où s’alignaient plusieurs épées, certaines avec des formes qu’Arthur n’avait jamais vues auparavant.

« Je dois avoir quelque chose ici… » marmonna le maitre d’armes, penché dans le coffre au pied du lit. « Halala, j’aurais dû ranger… Ah, voilà ! » Il fourra un vêtement dans les bras d’Arthur. « Les manches seront peut-être un peu longues, mais ça devrait aller. Ce sera mieux que ton sac à farine, là. »

Arthur l’enfila précautionneusement. Le gambison était un peu usé aux coudes et il lui manquait un bouton au niveau de l’abdomen, mais il restait de bien meilleure qualité que celui qu’on avait consenti lui laisser à l’entrainement. Les coutures étaient solides et rien qu’au toucher, on pouvait sentir la solidité de l’habit, garantie par son nombre de couches de tissus serrés.

« Là, c’est très bien, comme ça. » déclara le maître d’arme avec une tape sur son épaule. « De la qualité comme ça, ça vaut bien de la maille. Comme quoi, j’ai bien fait de le garder. Pour une crevette comme toi, c’est tout à fait seyant. »

« Vous allez pas me donner ça, quand même. » protesta Arthur. « C’est beaucoup trop‒ »

« Tututut ! Elle ferme son bec, la petite caille ! Je fais ce que je veux de mes affaires. Surtout quand elles me vont plus. Bouge, un coup, pour voir ? »

Arthur s’exécuta. Les mouvements restaient fluides, malgré les épaisseurs de tissu. Au niveau du cœur, un blason blanc percé de diagonales rouges attirait le regard.

« C’est quoi comme maison, ça ? » demanda-t-il. « Je l’ai jamais vu par ici. C’est le vôtre ? »

Le maître d’armes esquissa un sourire fatigué : « J’aurais bien voulu. C’est celui du roi Ban. »

« Connais pas. »

« Ah, la jeunesse, ça oublie tout… Ban de Bénoïc, sur le continent. »

« Oh ça va, hein. Avant de venir à Tintagel, le plus loin que j’avais jamais été, c’était Londinium. »

« Ça, vu l’accent, je m’en serais douté, mon grand. »

« Qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire, ça ? »

« Rien. » Le maitre d’armes s’assit sur le lit étroit, le dos droit comme une lame. « Ah, la cour de Bénoïc… C’était autre chose que d’apprendre à des morpions à tortiller du cul, ça, je peux vous le dire ! J’étais un des écuyers du roi, donc j’en voyais, du beau monde ! Bohort de Gaunes, la reine Elaine, le petit prince… Des tournois comme on n’en avait jamais vus, les meilleures lames de Bretagne et d’ailleurs qui venaient s’affronter… Et un climat incomparable, cela va sans dire. »

« Pourquoi vous êtes pas resté là-bas, si c’était si bien ? » marmonna Arthur.

Le maigre rai de lumière projeté par la fenêtre frappait le maitre d’armes au visage, creusait ses rides précoces et embrassait ses cicatrices. « Parce Bénoïc a été rayé de la carte il y a quinze ans. Le plus beau royaume du monde, la perle de Bretagne, mon pays natal… » il claqua mollement des doigts, un craquement sinistre. « Réduit en cendres. Disparu. »

« Comment ça, disparu ? » protesta Arthur. « Ça peut pas disparaitre, un royaume. C’est beaucoup trop grand. »

« Tu serais surpris de l’étendue de ce que l’on peut détruire. » murmura le guerrier. « Le roi est mort sous mes yeux. Quant à la reine, on l’a retrouvée en train d’errer dans les marais, à se parler à elle-même. Ça m’a crevé le cœur de la voir comme ça. Une femme si propre sur elle, si altière, réduite à errer comme une folle au milieu des joncs ? Je n’aurais pas cru ça possible. » il baissa la tête. « Au moins, elle n’a pas dû vivre dans cet état trop longtemps. Elle est morte peu de temps après. »

« Et le prince ? » demanda Arthur.

« Le garçon ? On ne l’a jamais retrouvé. La reine disait qu’on le lui avait enlevé. J’espère que c’était le délire qui la faisait parler. Je n’ose pas imaginer ce qui a pu arriver à un enfant si jeune, s’il est tombé entre de mauvaises mains. »

Arthur n’osa pas briser le silence qui s’ensuivit. Il faisait et défaisait un des lacets du gambison, tandis que le maitre d’armes fixait le mur opposé, la mâchoire tendue. Au bout d’un moment, le guerrier qui avait sans doute l’air plus vieux qu’il ne l’était secoua la tête et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire étudié : « Eh bien ! Je crois que je t’ai assez rebattu les oreilles avec ces vieilles histoires. Vas-y, tu peux retourner à ton sac. »

Arthur ne lui répliqua pas _C’est une tunique_. Déjà, parce qu’il n’en avait pas l’énergie. Ensuite, parce que maintenant que le gambison était entré en sa possession, sa tentative de tunique risquait bien d’effectivement finir en sac à merdes.

* * *

La fin de l’automne, comme Arthur était de l’apprendre, avait une importance significative, à Tintagel. La fin de l’automne amenait en effet le début de l’hiver et toutes les festivités qui en découlaient.

Arthur aurait sans doute apprécié un peu plus la fête de l’hiver s’il n’avait pas été réquisitionné pour monter les estrades sur lesquels les bardes devaient se produire. Le nez coulant, à moitié écrasé par le poteau que ses partenaires de construction tardaient à redresser, il en était à se demander si ça en valait la peine de souffrir pour des chansons en patois auxquelles il ne comprenait pas un broc. Sans doute que non. N’empêche qu’il était fameusement coincé.

Le château tout entier semblait être pris d’assaut par une nuée de vendeurs à la sauvette, de marchandes de charmes et d’artisans qui se disputaient sur la largeur réglementaire de leurs étals à breloques. Ça faisait un boucan de dingue, et même pour Arthur qui était habitué à sentir la campagne et la bouse, la puanteur était difficile à supporter. Et parmi tout ce beau monde, pas un pégu pour venir les aider, bien entendu. Pourquoi, quand ils pouvaient admirer les gouttes de sueur qui gelaient sur le front d’Arthur ?

Les seuls qui semblaient leur accorder un tant soit peu d’attention, c’étaient les bardes, qui semblaient trouver scandaleux que les bruits du chantier troublent leur répétition. Répétition de quoi, ça, Arthur se le demandait bien : ils chantaient comme des brêles, et l’excuse du froid ne marchait que jusqu’à un certain point.

Mais bon, c’était toujours mieux que d’aller se faire gueuler dessus par sa mère et dame Cryda parce que les décorations étaient mal mises ou bien la bouffe trop cuite. Et heureusement qu’il avait le poids plein d’espoir des pièces de monnaie cousues dans sa ceinture, qui seraient bientôt assez lourde pour lui payer un retour discret à Londinium.

Il en était à tenter de changer de position pour épargner ses épaules rudement sollicitées quand une voix résonna à travers le vacarme de la cour : « Arthur ? Hé, Arthur ! »

Il en lâcha son poteau.

« Keu ?! » s’exclama-t-il en se retournant, sourds aux protestations de ses camarades.

Son frère était là, toujours assez maigre et dégingandé. Il portait sur ses braies ce qui devait représenter la moitié de la boue du pays et son visage était rouge de froid. « Arthur ! » lança-t-il en agitant le bras comme un forcené, tandis que la foule contrariait son avancée.

Arthur se lança à sa rencontre à force de coudes et lui tomba dans les bras.

Il se foutait bien de ce qui se passait autour d’eux. La silhouette maigre de son frère l’entourait de ses longs membres, trop grand pour offrir une étreinte confortable, et pourtant Arthur ne l’aurait lâché pour rien au monde. Il sentait la ferme et le purin, avec la touche sucrée des pommes. Une odeur qui tranchait désespérément avec les effluves de sel de la mer voisine. Il n’aurait pas pensé qu’elle puisse autant lui manquer.

Un hoquet résonna à son oreille et il lança d’un ton auquel manquait le mordant habituel : « Quoi, tu pleures ? »

« Oh, ta gueule. » renifla Keu en lui filant une bourrade à l’épaule. « Tu m’as manqué, moucheron. »

« Toi aussi, grand con. »

Ils restèrent là un moment, bousculés par la foule qui se pressait autour d’eux. Arthur finit par relever la tête et demander : « Comment t’es là ? Et comment père t’as laissé partir à cette période de la saison ? »

« J’ai pas demandé. C’est Lenard qui lui aura dit où j’allais. Pour pas qu’il s’inquiète trop. »

« Tu vas te faire défoncer. »

« Ouais, totalement. » soupira Keu en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Mais bon. Ce sera pas la première fois. Ni la dernière, d’ailleurs. »

Arthur laissa échapper un rire étranglé. L’habitude coulait sur sa peau comme du miel chaud, ranimait ses pieds froids et se propageait dans tout son corps. Le décor n’était pas bon mais Keu portait un peu de la maison avec lui. Il lui tardait d’y revenir.

« Faut qu’on parte tout de suite. » dit-il. « Tant que tout le monde est occupé par la fête et que ma mère ne fait pas attention à moi. »

« Mais je viens d’arriver… »

« Tu rates rien, crois-moi. Allez, viens ! »

Il lui empoigna le bras et les mena à rebrousse-poil à travers la foule qui se déversait depuis les portes. Les gardes étaient occupés à jouer à la baraka avec un type de passage et ne prêtaient aucune attention aux éventuels bâtards qui pouvaient se glisser dehors. Encore quelques pas et ils seraient sortis…

« Hop hop hop, qu’est-ce que vous faites, les donzelles ? » s’écria une voix derrière eux.

Arthur se figea. La silhouette du maitre d’armes émergea de la foule. Merde. S’il prévenait sa mère…

« Alors, les jeunes, on tire au flanc pendant que les autres travaillent, c’est ça ? »

« Mais je bosse pas ici, moi… » marmonna Keu.

Arthur se racla la gorge pour lui signifier de se taire : « Euh, on nous a envoyé chercher un truc. Les gens des cuisines. Il leur manque… du chou. »

« Du chou. »

« Oui. Pour les tourtes. »

Il était fier de sa trouvaille. La cuisinière avait bien failli lui écraser le poignet avec sa cuillère en bois lorsqu’elle l’avait surpris à essayer d’en goûter une. La moindre des choses, c’était qu’elles le sortent de la mouise, maintenant.

« Quelles tourtes ? »

« Celles pour la fête. »

Le maitre d’armes plissa les yeux : « Mon petit gars, je sais pas quel cuisinier t’a envoyé battre la campagne, mais s’il met des choux au lieu de navets dans la tourte de Cornouailles, il va s’en prendre plein la mouille ce soir quand les dames goûteront. »

Ah. Arthur avait négligé ce détail. Peut-être qu’il aurait pu éviter l’erreur, si on l’avait laissé goûter la tourte.

« Et toi… » continua le maitre d’armes en pointant Keu du doigt. « Toi, je t’ai jamais vu ici. »

« Euh, je suis… euh… »

« C’est ton frère ? »

Arthur acquiesça lentement. Le guerrier sembla les jauger un instant du regard, avant de lâcher : « Ça se voit. »

« Je rentre chez moi. » déclara Arthur. « C’est les labours, je serai plus utile là-bas qu’ici. »

« Partout tu serais utile, tu sais. » répondit le maitre d’armes. « Allez. On dira que je regardais de l’autre côté quand vous êtes sortis. Bon vent. »

Ils ne se le firent pas dirent deux fois. Les pièces d’Arthur se joignirent à celles de Keu, et bientôt, ils étaient juchés sur une charrette direction Glastonbury.

Tintagel, alors qu’ils s’en éloignaient, rapetissait à l’horizon comme une ombre chassée par le soleil.


	6. Les Labours

Anton n’était pas content. On pouvait même dire qu’il était furieux. La terre hérissée de gel crissait sous ses pieds alors qu’il s’approchait d’eux à grandes enjambées, le doigt pointé dans leur direction et hurlant de tous ses poumons : « Vous ! Sales gosses de mes deux ! »

Arthur avait beau approcher de son dix-septième printemps, se prendre une torgnolle à lui en décaler les dents restait une expérience désagréable. Elle lui sifflait encore aux oreilles quand son père l’attira brutalement contre lui dans une étreinte frémissante :

« Sale pourriture de môme ! » lui hurla-t-il à l’oreille. « Toi et ton frère, vous faites une sacrée paire de petzouilles ! »

« Content de te revoir. » marmonna Arthur, à moitié étouffé par l’embrassade. Il avait le nez pressé dans la chemise de son père et respirait son odeur de terre et de sueur, malgré les couches de vêtement que leur imposait l’hiver.

« _Content d’me voir_. » ronchonna Anton. « Je m’doute bien, que t’es content de me voir… Keu ! Sors de derrière le tas de foin, ta tête de con dépasse ! »

De là où il était, Arthur ne pouvait qu’imaginer son frère en train de tenter de diminuer sa hauteur handicapante. Ses efforts ne suffisaient pas à amadouer leur père, qui reprit de plus belle : « Qu’est-ce que c’est que ces histoires de se barrer comme un trou du cul au milieu de la nuit ? Tu t’es passé le mot avec celui-là pour me faire caner, c’est ça ?! Je savais même pas où t’étais ! »

« J’avais dit à Lenard de te dire‒ »

« Tu penses que je vais aller écouter une outre à vin prépubère ?! »

« Tu veux bien qu’on t’écoute toi. » lança Arthur avec un sourire narquois. « Pourtant, niveau outre à vin, t’es loin d’être un novice. »

Il se ramassa un nouveau taquet sur la tête.

« Petit con. J’arrive pas à croire que ta grande bouche m’a manqué. » grogna Anton avant de nouer un bras autour de ses épaules. « Allez, canailles ! Rentrez, y a de la bectance. »

Keu sortit enfin de derrière le tas de foin et les rejoignit d’un pas hésitant. Il avait bien raison de se méfier, puisqu’Anton se retourna brusquement pour lui administrer à lui aussi une claque retentissante sur le haut de la tête.

« Tu l’as pas volée, celle-là. » marmonna le vieil homme avant de pousser résolument la porte de leur logis.

* * *

Le feu ronflait dans l’âtre, lové sur les bûches qu’on avait mises à brûler. Dans la lumière tremblante des flammes, ils mangeaient ensemble dans un concert de bols et de cuillères. Le gruau état pâteux, lourd sur l’estomac et sentait le blé trop cuit, mais il y avait dans sa saveur insipide un je-ne-sais quoi de rassurant. Arthur avait bien l’intention de racler son écuelle avec application, autant pour la nostalgie que parce que le voyage lui avait donné la dalle du siècle.

Malgré la gentillesse bien monnayée de quelques meneurs de carioles, ils avaient quand même dû faire une partie du trajet à pied, dans la campagne froide qui joignait la Cornouailles à Logres. L’odeur de mer avait lentement laissé place à celle de la bouse gelée, dans laquelle ils avaient mis plus d’une fois le pied. Alors il comptait bien profiter de la chaleur du foyer ‒ toute relative qu’elle soit, au vu des multiples fentes qui crevaient les murs de leur bicoque.

« Du calme, la boustifaille va pas se barrer. » lui lança Anton.

« Ben, c’est déjà arrivé. Quand tu nous piques dans l’assiette. » glissa Keu, avant d’éviter adroitement une nouvelle tape sur le crâne.

« Mange et ferme ton clapet, toi. »

Arthur étouffa un sourire dans son gruau. Ça lui collait aux dents, lui plombait le ventre. Keu et lui se donnaient des coups de pied dans les jambes sous la table et l’odeur rance du suif noircissait l’air jusqu’au plafond.

Le monde avait l’air de s’être remis à tourner rond.

* * *

Le poids de la charrue avait une familiarité bien désagréable. Elle renâclait à racler la terre gelée, malgré les efforts d’Arthur et Anton pour la faire avancer.

« Chiure de brol ! » grogna ce dernier en dénouant son écharpe de laine grasse. « Ça lui pèterait les burnes de coopérer, hein ? »

« Ou bien c’est toi qu’est vieux. » railla Arthur. « Laisse-moi aller devant, j’suis sûr que je peux arranger tout ça. »

« Non ! La marmaille reste derrière ! »

« La marmaille, à un moment, elle va devoir te remplacer, que ça te plaise ou non. »

« Après ma mort, oui ! Jusque-là, vous pouvez bien ronger vot’ frein. J’en suis pas encore à être bon à rien fiche ! »

C’était vrai, Arthur devait bien le lui accorder. Mais il n’empêchait que depuis son retour de Tintagel, il trouvait chez son père un quelque chose de changé. Il ne savait pas si c’était les mois d’éloignement qui l’avaient rendu plus conscient des cheveux gris qui commençaient à surpasser en nombre la toison brune d’Anton, ou si l’âge l’avait subitement rattrapé pendant l’absence de son fils. Quoi qu’il en soit, son visage buriné n’avait jamais été aussi marqué de rides et une lenteur presque imperceptible commençait à plomber ses mouvements.

Le temps, comme toujours, apposait sa marque.

« La prochaine fois, » lança-t-il tandis qu’ils se remettaient à actionner la charrue, l’un tirant, l’autre poussant. « On s’arrangera pour labourer quand la mule est disponible. Parce que c’est quand même bien plus facile. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux, mon grand. C’est ça, de partager les bêtes. »

« On pourrait s’en acheter une, si la récolte est bonne. »

« Quoi, une mule ? Nan, vaudrait mieux une bête qui fasse du lait et dont on peut tirer des p’tits. »

« Une vache ? »

« Ouais, peut-être. Sauf que j’y connais que dalle en vache, donc je vais pas me lancer là-dedans. C’est ça que t’appelles pousser ? Mets-y plus de force, mon gars ! »

« Je fais ce que je peux ! » gémit Arthur, les pieds fermement ancrés dans la terre et les épaules arqués contre la charrue.

« Tu rigoles ? Feu ma mère poussait le double quand elle était enceinte jusqu’aux dents ! »

* * *

« On a discuté, Keu et moi. » lança Arthur, tandis que son frère acquiesçait vigoureusement derrière lui. « De la vache. »

Il y avait une certaine paix aux fins de journées d’hiver, avec les odeurs de terres éventrées par les labours qui remontaient et la piqure du froid qui montait avec le coucher du soleil. Le ciel était rose au-dessus des cimes de la forêt d’Epping, au loin. Il se reflétait sur le gel et les traces timides de neige, ramollies par le passage des hommes et des bêtes.

Tous les trois, ils s’étaient assis à l’entrée de la ferme, sur le tronc d’un pommier abattu des années plus tôt. Encadré par ses deux fils, Anton affichait l’air du client difficilement convaincu.

« Que les dieux nous préservent. Et vous êtes arrivés à quelle conclusion ? »

« Dans le Sussex, ils en ont, des vaches. Y en a un de nous deux qui pourrait aller là-bas pour une saison, bosser comme commis de ferme. On apprendrait ce qu’il faut, et comme ça on pourra acheter une vache et bien s’en occuper. »

« On aurait du lait pour nous, » ajouta Keu. « Peut-être un veau si on peut persuader Ethel de nous prêter son taureau. Ça nous ferait de la production pendant les mois maigres, quand les pommes et le grain sont en terre. »

« Et ça nous rendrait les labours plus rapides. » reprit Arthur. « Je veux bien aller dans le Sussex, moi. C’est pas si loin. »

Anton mit du temps à répondre. Du bout des ongles, il raclait l’écorce molle du tronc. Quand enfin il prit la parole, son ton était étrangement lourd : « Tu vas certainement pas aller dans le Sussex. Keu, peut-être, mais pas toi. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » s’exclama Arthur.

Les yeux de son père s’étaient couverts d’un voile de plomb : « Parce que c’est trop près de la Cornouailles. »

« Quoi, t’as peur que ma mère me retrouve ? »

« J’en ai pas peur. » grommela Anton. « J’en ai la certitude. »

L’air sembla d’un coup s’être chargé d’une couche de froid supplémentaire. Au-dessus d’eux, le ciel rose s’était assombri.

« Mais c’est juste un bâtard. » intervint Keu. « Pourquoi elle se donnerait tant de peine pour lui courir après ? »

Un sourire amer parcourut le visage d’Anton : « Parce que ces gens-là, mes p’tits gars, ils aiment le passé. Et un gamin comme notre Arthur, avec le sang et la mine de son paternel, ça a sa valeur, même si c’est un bâtard. Surtout quand c’est un chevalier. »

« On me traitait pas comme un chevalier, là-bas. » marmonna Arthur.

Il n’aimait pas le tour que prenait la discussion. Le retour à la ferme avait été comme remettre un vêtement confortable après s’être trimballé trop longtemps sous une cotte de maille ; là, il avait l’impression qu’on tentait de le mettre à nu.

« Ici non plus, on te traite pas comme un chevalier. » répliqua Anton. « N’empêche que t’en est un. Et un jour, ça viendra te rattraper, que ça te plaise ou non. »

« Mais c’est toi qui m’as adoubé ! Pourquoi tu l’as fait, si tu savais que j’allais me retrouver dans cette merde ?! »

Son père soupira : « Parce que ta mère le voulait. Et parce que t’es né du mauvais couple, gamin. Pour l’instant, y a pas grand-monde qu’est au courant, mais ça ne saurait tarder. »

« Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? »

« Ça veut dire, » répondit Anton, l’air de peser ses mots. « Qu’à ta place, j’éviterai de faire des projets à trop long terme pour la ferme. Parce qu’à un moment, tu vas forcément être obligé de la quitter. »

Ces mots frappèrent Arthur au ventre avec la force d’un coup de poing. « Quoi ?! »

« Tu pourra pas rester ici éternellement. Ça me crève le cœur, fiston, mais à un moment, ta mère va rappliquer et ça va causer des embrouilles. Ou bien un seigneur à la con va se dire qu’un bâtard royal, c’est le genre de truc qu’on aime bien avoir à portée de main. Et là, si tu veux pas finir comme pion politique, tu seras obligé de disparaitre de la surface de la terre. »

« Mais je viens de rentrer, je peux pas repartir comme ça, ça n’a pas de sens ! »

« Bien sûr que ça n’a pas de sens ! » aboya Anton. « Tu crois que je voudrais pas qu’on te garde ici ? Que j’aie mes deux fils pour veiller sur mon vieil âge et s’occuper de ma ferme ? Et que vos plus grands problèmes ce soient des histoires de vache ?! J’ai jamais voulu rien d’autre pour vous deux, mais quand je savais que ça n’allait certainement pas arriver. »

Il s’arrêta un instant, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Sa voix, d’un coup, avait l’air immensément fatiguée : « On va pas te chasser, Arthur. Tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux. Mais je pourrai pas te protéger de tout. Même si je le voudrais. »

L’image d’un homme étendu sur un lit mortuaire s’imposa à l’esprit d’Arthur, froid et trouble. Sa mémoire enfantine n’avait jamais oublié la silhouette dure de son père, ni la révérence craintive dans les yeux de sa mère. _Tu ressembles à ton père._ Plus il grandissait, plus ça ressemblait à une malédiction. Il grinça : « Est-ce que je vais passer ma vie à me faire chasser de chez moi à cause de types morts depuis des lustres ? »

« Y en a tout l’air. » commenta Keu en lui flanquant dans le dos une bourrade qui se voulait sans doute réconfortante. « Mais on va profiter que t’es encore là. C’est tout ce qu’on peut faire. »

 _C’est trop peu_ , hurla quelque chose au fond d’Arthur. Mais Keu avait raison. Alors il hocha la tête et rendit la bourrade.


	7. La Pluie

Le répit d’Arthur dura tout l’hiver, et une partie du printemps. Chaque jour était plus que ce qu’il aurait pu espérer, il en était bien conscient ; n’empêche, ça lui avait paru désespérément court. Les terres autour de la ferme commençaient tout juste à reverdir, les pommiers à bourgeonner, et lui se retrouvait avec l’impression désagréable de toujours devoir regarder par-dessus son épaule, comme si sa mère le guettait, dissimulée dans un fossé ou derrière un buisson.

L’idée en était encore plus désagréable qu’elle était particulièrement stupide : il se rendait bien compte que dame Ygerne ne se serait certainement pas mise en danger de tâcher sa robe.

Les récoltes s’annonçaient bonnes, en tous cas. Des blés verts commençaient à danser au vent, promesses de lourds grains jaunes. Pas de sécheresse, pas de bestioles : juste un soleil frais et tendre qu’Arthur se surprenait à apprécier avec un certain désespoir latent. C’était pareil pour le picrate mal brassé de la taverne, dont le goût de terre lui tapissait la gorge.

« T’as une petite mine, ces derniers temps. » lui lança Lenard, occupé à racler les écuelles des clients. « Y a quelque chose qui te trotte sur la courge ? Ton père fait des histoires ? »

« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, ça va très bien. » répliqua Arthur. « Et mon père fera toujours moins d’histoire que le tien. C’est vrai, ce qu’on dit ? Que l’automne dernier, il a cassé deux cruches sur la tête d’un décurion ? »

Le lait était tiède dans sa coupe, sans doute tiré de la petite chèvre qui broutait tranquillement l’herbe éparse devant la taverne. C’était la pause de l’après-midi pour Arthur, qui venait de livrer l’établissement en blettes et fèves du jardin d’Anton. Tant qu’il ne trainaillait pas trop à rejoindre Keu aux champs, on ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

« Alors pour être précis, » commença le fils du tavernier. « C’était une cruche _et_ un bol pour mettre les coquilles de noix. Et l’autre romano avait qu’à pas insulter l’établissement. »

« Mh ? Pourquoi, qu’est-ce qu’il a dit ? »

« Que soi-disant, » fit Lenard en recourbant ses doigts en forme de guillemets. « Si on sert du vin romain ici, c’était qu’on est quand même un peu romanisés. »

Arthur grimaça : « Ah oui, quand même. »

« Voilà. Du coup mon paternel a clarifié tout ça, et la sœurette s’est chargée de balayer ce qui restait dehors. Et depuis c’est assez tranquille, niveau décurions. ‘Viennent plus très souvent. »

« Tu m’étonnes, si c’est pour se ramasser le cruchon sur la tête, autant rester dans leur camp. »

« Ben qu’ils y restent ! On a bien assez à faire avec les pochtrons d’ici que pour se taper ceux de Rome ! Même si, bon, ça fait quand même des recettes en moins… Je t’en mets un autre ? »

Arthur vida les dernières gouttes de sa coupe en secouant la tête : « Non, j’ai pas le temps. Mais peut-être que je repasserai ce soir avec Keu. Faire un petit cul de chouette ou deux. »

« Ah ben, vous êtes toujours les bienvenus. Tu salueras la famille ? »

Une confirmation plus tard, Arthur passa le seuil de la taverne, caressant au passage la biquette à l’ouvrage.

Le chemin résonnait des grincements de la brouette d’Arthur, où tressautaient deux misérables feuilles de blettes coincées entre les rainures du bois. Un chargement bien plus léger qu’à l’aller. Même si ça ne l’empêchait pas de guetter l’orée du bois avec impatience. Il se portait bien mieux quand il ne devait pas pousser des trucs.

Le ciel était gris et lourd au-dessus de lui, annonciateur de pluies à venir. Un vent frais sifflait depuis la Calédonie, dans un bruissement de feuilles et de buissons qui donnait l’impression à Arthur de n’être pas encore sorti de la taverne. Les bruits de la forêt valaient bien les rires gras des ivrognes et les éclats de rire perçants de Mari, la sœur de Lenard.

C’était dans ces moments-là qu’Arthur réalisait à quel point le silence était une chose peu naturelle. Il n’existait qu’entre les pierres sombres des grands châteaux, là où l’air semblait vidé de toute substance. Ici, dans le reste du monde, rien ne semblait jamais décidé à la fermer.

Comme pour lui donner raison, un bruit de cavalcade retentit derrière lui. Il eut à peine le temps de jeter un coup d’œil en arrière avant de devoir se jeter à moitié dans le fossé pour éviter de se faire piétiner par une troupe à cheval.

« Dégage ! » lui beugla un des cavaliers, avant d’être emporté par sa monture. À moitié agenouillé dans la boue, affalé sur sa brouette, Arthur dut se retenir de lui adresser quelques mots bien sentis.

Sortir la brouette du fossé se révéla être une vraie gageure, au point qu’il se permis de donner un coup de pied en plein dedans, envoyant voler dans le fossé les deux feuilles de blettes. En plus de se faire mal, son geste renfonça un peu plus la brouette dans le fossé. Chienne de vie. Il allait en avoir pour un moment…

« Arthur ! »

Il releva la tête. À l’autre bout du chemin, la silhouette de Keu grossissait de plus en plus, alourdie par un sac de toile rempli à ras bord. « Arthur ! » cria-t-il à nouveau, avant de se retourner nerveusement, faire un tour maladroit sur lui-même et recharger en direction de son frère : « Arthur, c’est la merde ! »

« Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’y a ? On a un problème aux champs ? »

« Non, débile ! » haleta Keu en arrivant à sa hauteur. « Y a des types qui ont débarqué à la ferme, le genre gros bras. »

« Quoi, les types à cheval de tout à l’heure ? »

« Ouais, ‘fin, je sais pas si c’est les mêmes, c’est vrai que y avait des chevaux… Mais c’est pas le sujet ! » Il fourra le sac de toile dans les bras d’Arthur. « Le vieux m’a dit de tout de suite te donner ça, et que tu devais vite te barrer. »

« De‒ Attends, quoi ? »

« Je crois que c’est de la bouffe, je sais pas, j’ai pas eu le temps de voir. Allez, bouge-toi, je sais pas combien de temps Papa va pouvoir les retenir ! »

« Retenir qui, les types ? »

« Oui ! C’est de mecs de Cornouaille, ils viennent pour toi ! »

Bizarre, comment l’évènement le moins surprenant du monde pouvait vous cogner en pleine poitrine. Arthur avait attendu cet instant depuis des mois, et maintenant qu’il avait fini par arriver, il commençait à se dire qu’il en avait sous-estimé l’impact.

Il remonta hors du fossé, les braies pleines de boue. « Comment ça, “Papa va les retenir“ ? Tu veux dire qu’il est là-bas avec ces gars ? »

« Ben oui, ducon ! Pour pas qu’ils te trouvent avant moi ! »

« Attends mais c’est des connards, faut pas laisser Papa seuls avec eux ! »

« Mais pars, on te dit ! Dès que t’auras dégagé, j’y retourne ! »

« Non ! C’est moi qu’ils veulent, si j’y vais‒ »

Keu lui asséna une gifle retentissante. Elle résonna comme une déchirure dans l’air. Ses mains étaient larges et longues, sillonnées de cals et de cicatrices.

« Mais est-ce que pour _une seule fois_ dans ta putain de vie tu vas faire quelque chose sans poser de question ?! Barre-toi avant qu’ils te reprennent ! On se retrouvera après, mais pour le moment, tu décarres ! »

Arthur cligna des yeux. Hocha la tête. Serra le sac contre sa poitrine. Et s’enfuit à toutes jambes dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

* * *

La forêt d’Epping était un endroit prodigieusement humide, la nuit. Surtout quand le ciel se déversait dessus par tonneaux entiers.

Arthur avait couru longtemps, jusqu’à ce que le souffle lui manque et que la marche ne s’impose comme un mode de déplacement plus approprié. Au fur et à mesure que le soleil baissait, les arbres grandissaient, se couvraient de mousse, prenaient des formes étranges et tordues. Les buissons lui griffaient le visage, la verdure déteignait sur ses vêtements et il se trimballait un caillou dans sa chaussure depuis deux bonnes heures.

Alors une averse en plus, c’était le pompon. Un pompon désagréable, inattendu et trempé.

Durant ses heures à crapahuter dans les sous-bois, Arthur avait eu le temps d’examiner le contenu du sac donné par Anton. Comme toujours, son père avait brillé par son pragmatisme : il avait empaqueté une tunique de rechange, son gambison, une écharpe et une cape de laine, une poignée de pièces de monnaie, un couteau à dépecer la viande, quelques légumes et un pain entouré dans du linge. Un paquetage succinct mais suffisant. Typique de son père.

Ça, et l’épée qui reposait dans son fourreau, brillante et acérée. L’arme d’un guerrier, courte et solide, sans parures ni fioritures, destinée à servir des temps troubles et incertains. Arthur se rappelait l’avoir entraperçue, des années plus tôt, dans le coffre fermé à clé qui renfermait l’ancienne vie d’Anton.

Autrefois, Arthur se serait coupé un bras pour pouvoir toucher cette épée. Aujourd’hui, il devait lutter pour ne pas la bazarder dans le paysage.

Heureusement, son sens pratique lui avait épargné une connerie de plus. L’épée avait fini à sa ceinture, tout comme le couteau. Il était reconnaissant pour les nombreuses couches du gambison du maître d’armes, ainsi que de la cape qui lui épargnait un peu les assauts de la pluie.

L’averse obscurcissait les bois, plombait la mousse de boue et ruisselait partout autour de lui. Bientôt, il ferait trop sombre pour continuer. Et la pluie ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire la courtoisie de le laisser dormir au sec.

Faute de mieux Arthur se laissa tomber dans le premier talus qu’il trouva. Un buisson d’aubépine le surplombait, lui épargnant en partie de l’humidité. Il ramena l’épée contre son torse, prête à être dégainée en cas de danger. Restait à espérer que les trombes d’eau qui lui tombaient dessus ne feraient pas rouiller la lame.

Y avait pas à dire, on était à mille lieues de son lit de paille à la ferme, avec les ronflements de Keu et la chaleur rassurante des braises de l’âtre.

C’était toujours mieux ça que Tintagel, se répétait-il. La ferme n’était pas si loin, et au moins, ici, il pouvait aller où bon lui semblait. Enfin. Où bon lui semblait qui restait en hors de portée de sa mère. Ce qui excluait toute la Cornouaille et une bonne partie du Sud de l’ile. Plus précisément, la maison qui avait été son seul foyer depuis des années.

Arthur resserra l’ouverture de sa cape. La joue appuyée contre la garde de l’épée, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. L’eau dégoulinait à ses pieds en longues flaques noires.

Autour de lui, la forêt était silencieuse.


	8. La Rivière

Quand ils étaient tous petits, du moins trop pour passer toute la journée aux champs, Arthur et Keu aimaient trainer dans l’atelier de leur père.

C’était un lieu aux odeurs de forge et de bois coupé, dans un état perpétuel de désordre organisé. Seul Anton arrivait à s’y retrouver dans le fatras de tous les diables qu’il y avait amassé au cours des années, même si c’était à grand renfort de jurons et de grognements contrariés.

Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans les dizaines de plaques de métal ou de bois alignées sur les murs : un je-ne-sais-quoi qui attirait l’œil, un soupçon de mystère. Chaque objet avait sa forme, son idée, que ce soit un Sucellos brandissant sa massue, un Nuada au bras d’argent ou Dôn la déesse-mère. Milles visages, animaux, spirales et motifs s’offraient au regard, chargés d’histoires par le pouvoir de l’imagination enfantine.

Anton avait fini par leur en donner un, soi-disant avec l’espoir que ça les empêcherait de venir lorgner par-dessus son épaule. Il fallait lui accorder que ça avait marché. Ou plutôt, ça avait marché pendant la moitié d’une heure. L’attrait de la nouveauté avait ses limites. Surtout face à la possibilité d’espionner le procédé méticuleux par lequel leur père faisait surgir des visages du métal.

« Tiens, » lui avait lancé Anton en attachant une cordelette de médaillon autour de son petit cou. « C’est Ogma, le dieu magicien. Champion de l’éloquence. C’est parfait pour toi qu’as toujours des questions sur tout. »

« Pourquoi Keu il a eu Taranis ? Je veux Taranis aussi, il est plus classe ! »

« Voilà, qu’est-ce que je disais… » avait soupiré son père, avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Aujourd’hui, le médaillon qu’Arthur serrait dans sa paume trempée semblait appartenir à un rêve révolu.

* * *

Arthur marcha longtemps.

La pluie avait fini par s’arrêter au bout du deuxième jour, permettant de dévoiler un petit bout de lune pâle à travers le feuillage des arbres. La mousse restait cependant spongieuse sous ses pas et la boue séchée raidissait le bas de ses braies. Malgré l’humidité ambiante, son pain avait durci. Ça ne l’avait pas empêché de l’avaler jusqu’à la dernière miette, par petites rations pour ne pas épuiser tout son stock.

Il espérait retomber sur une route prochainement. La forêt avait beau être grande, elle n’était pas infinie. S’il continuait tout droit, il finirait bien par en sortir.

Ce raisonnement, pourtant parfaitement logique selon lui, commençait à tarder à s’appliquer.

Arthur devait avouer qu’il n’avait pas vraiment idée de la taille de cette forêt. Il avait rarement été plus loin que Londinium, et son allez et retour vers Tintagel s’était fait uniquement par la route. Tout ce qui se trouvait au nord du pays restait aussi mystérieux pour lui que le procédé par lequel Keu arrivait systématiquement à faire au moins trois relances d’affilée au cul de chouette. Alors ce n’était pas impossible que ses estimations soient totalement tronquées.

Bref, s’il n’était pas encore perdu, il était en passe de l’être. Et ça allait sans doute lui causer des problèmes.

* * *

Le quatrième jour fut celui qui lui apporta un début de solution, sous la forme d’une rivière.

Il avait entendu les bruits de l’eau avant de la voir, et avait pressé le pas en conséquence. Au bout d’un moment, presser de la mousse pour en tirer de l’eau, ça devenait lassant. Sans parler du risque toujours présent d’avaler un puceron ou cinq. L’eau fraiche n’avait pas de prix.

Quand il déboucha enfin sur ses rives, il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques instants avant de se jeter à plat ventre pour boire de tout son saoul. La fraicheur de l’eau lui fouetta la gorge avec la force d’un fléau à blé lancé à toute allure. Malgré l’arrière-goût de vase, c’était la meilleure chose qu’il avait jamais bue.

Après le gosier, il se rinça le corps. L’eau n’était pas plus chaude lorsqu’on s’y plongeait nu comme un vers, mais elle eut au moins le mérite de laver de sa peau les journées de randonnées qu’il venait de se taper. Il se débarrassa également des traces de boue qui maculaient encore ses braies, manquant au passage de se briser la nuque en glissant sur une pierre moussue alors qu’il tentait de se relever.

Cette découverte avait considérablement amélioré son humeur. Pas seulement à cause de son petit coup de frais, mais aussi parce que l’eau, ça allait quelque part. Plus précisément, vers la mer. Et donc hors de la forêt.

Il y avait aussi la très forte possibilité qu’il tombe sur des gens, attirés comme lui par les clapotis de l’eau.

D’un pas décidé, il se mis à longer la berge.

* * *

Sa motivation baissa d’un cran lorsque, alors que le soleil commença à se coucher sur son cinquième jour de marche, il constata qu’il n’était toujours pas revenu à la civilisation. Il croisait encore et toujours des arbres à pertes de vue, avec cela dit l’avantage de la rivière pour se désaltérer. Mais son ventre, lui, commençait à protester contre son régime de plus en plus restreint. Sa miche de pain avait été progressivement réduite à un quignon, et ce n’étaient pas les quelques mûres qu’il avait pu glaner dans la matinée qui allaient lui peser sur l’estomac. Pour ne rien arranger, à force de dormir contre des troncs d’arbre et dans des fossés, il commençait à développer toute une série de courbatures qui ne lui facilitaient pas la marche.

Arthur commençait à lorgner vers les sous-bois, à la recherche d’un endroit susceptible de servir de lieu de pause, à défaut de mieux.

On peut dire qu’il fut servi.

La clairière surgit sans crier gare, comme une trouée déchirée dans la voile de la forêt. Quelques arbres maigres empêchaient la rivière de s’y déverser, sans pour autant parvenir à la dissimuler aux regards. L’herbe y était haute et rêche, comme les brins d’un fouet destiné à flageller les jambes des passants.

Au milieu de la clairière se dressaient de larges dalles de pierre, érigées en couloir, avec comme toit une dalle immense de pierre massive. L’ensemble ‒ qui devait être impossiblement lourd ‒ semblait être tenu en place par la main d’un géant invisible.

Arthur s’en approcha lentement. Il avait entendu parler d’édifices similaires, comme celui près de Salisbury. Les gens y faisaient des fêtes et tendaient des guirlandes de fleurs entre les pierres dressées. Une merveille, à ce qu’on disait. Et des galettes de blé à en tomber par terre. Sans parler de la bière de groseilles…

Son ventre gargouilla. Il ferma les yeux avec lassitude. Putain. Erreur du débutant. Penser à de la bouffe dont il n’était pas près de voir la couleur n’allait pas rendre son épopée plus vivable.

Avec un long soupir, il traversa la clairière et glissa sa tête à l’intérieur du couloir de pierre, histoire de jeter un coup d’œil. Il y faisait noir comme un four. La terre remontait dans les jointures des pierres, créant un goulot sombre où pas le moindre rai de lumière ne filtrait. Assez grand, cependant, pour qu’un homme adulte puisse s’y allonger sans manquer de place.

Alors pour un petit gabarit comme lui, la question ne se posait même pas.

Il se glissa sans le moindre mal à l’intérieur, tirant derrière lui son sac de toile désormais presque vide. La pointe du fourreau de son épée racla le sol avec un bruit sombre. Sans plus attendre, Arthur s’allongea de tout son long et laissa échapper un soupir appréciatif.

Avec sa cape comme couverture et son sac en guise d’oreiller, et s’il fermait bien les yeux, il arrivait à moitié à se persuader qu’il était encore dans son lit à la ferme. Ou du moins une version très inconfortable de son lit.

L’illusion était pitoyable, alors il ouvrit les yeux. De de là où il était, il pouvait apercevoir des petits reliefs sculptés dans la roche, révélés par les rayons de soleil ténus qui parvenaient tant bien que mal à se frayer un chemin à l’intérieur de l’édifice. Il y avait de tout. Des lignes, des cercles, des figures étranges et tordues qui couraient en meute le long des parois monolithes et disparaissaient dans la pénombre.

Arthur était fatigué, d’un coup. Il se blottit dans sa cape de laine et referma les yeux.

* * *

Il tombait.

Son corps collait au sol, s’imprimait dans le moindre interstice, le moindre sillon dans la terre. Le toit de pierre pesait sur lui, l’enfonçait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Sur les parois, les figures troubles s’animaient pour venir danser sur son ventre. La roche coulait dans sa gorge, dans ses narines, dans sa cornée, s’infiltrait partout pour le lester, l’emporter vers le fond.

La terre était meuble comme du sable, elle coulait sous son poids, l’enlaçait comme une amante. Le piquant d’une barbe lui grattait la joue. _Putain, qu’est-ce qui m’a pris de tomber amoureux de toi_. L’air était salé, minéral. Le ciel était de pierre.

Ses paupières étaient figées et pourtant il ouvrit les yeux. Une femme recroquevillée dans la pénombre d’un lit leva la tête vers lui. _Qu’est-ce qu’il me reste à part vous ?_ Elle avait pleuré : peut-être pas ce jour-là, mais avant, et souvent. Ses joues étaient rouges d’avoir trop souvent été frottées.

Il voulut ouvrir la bouche, lui répondre quelque chose, n’importe quoi, mais les ombres y plongèrent par centaines, griffant les parois de sa trachée, explosant en pointes d’acier dans la chair de son ventre. _Ça vous débecte pas un peu ?_ grinça un homme au front ceint d’une couronne. _Tout ce qui aurait pu être, tout ce qui ne sera jamais._ Il voulait hurler par tous les pores de sa peau, cracher ses tripes jusqu’à vomir le mal qui le rongeait, le bouffait par la racine.

Mais son corps le lui refusait. La terre se coula en boue et d’un coup sa gorge était pleine. Il se noyait, étouffait contre des doigts froids, se débattait de toutes ses forces pour atteindre l’homme au-dessus de lui, celui qui lui hurlait au visage _C’est moi, C’EST MOI_ _‒_

Les yeux d’Arthur s’écarquillèrent dans le noir. Il tenta d’inspirer, mais un poids indescriptible lui barrait la gorge. Chaud et lourd, drapée d’une odeur bestiale de sang écaillé et de chien aux abois. Deux yeux rouges brillaient au-dessus de lui, leurs pupilles étroites dardées sur lui.

Son cri étouffé mourut dans sa gorge. Il n’était pas seul entre les pierres.


	9. Le Vieux Shuck

La chose était énorme, noire et hirsute, échappée des ombres comme si elle en était la prolongation. Ses yeux rouges avaient l’air de flammes emprisonnées dans des billes de verre. Elle ouvrit une large gueule émaillée de crocs d’où dégoulinaient des lambeaux de salive.

« **Petit garçon** … » murmura-t-elle d’une voix rauque. « **Pas très malin. Devrait courir, pas dormir.** »

Arthur avait beau lutter, les griffes du monstre ne desserraient pas. Il les sentait entailler la chair de sa gorge comme une nuée d’épées. C’était comme être la mouche coincée dans la toile d’une araignée, minuscule, pathétique, conscient d’être suspendu au bon vouloir d’une déité caractérielle.

« **Stupide, stupide petit garçon**. » gloussa la bête. Elle s’arqua vers lui. Son souffle fétide lui souleva le cœur. « **Il a peur**. **Il a _raison_**. »

D’une main fébrile, Arthur tenta d’atteindre le couteau à sa ceinture. Peine perdue. Ses doigts désespérés ne trouvaient que terre et gravier. La tête lui tournait, sa vision flanchait dangereusement. Au-dessus de lui, la bête se fendit d’un glapissement qui ressemblait cruellement à un rire : « **Cours, petit garçon. Tu ne sais faire que ça**. »

Et d’un coup, elle happa le bras d’Arthur et bondit.

Il hurla comme il n’avait jamais hurlé. Les crocs de la bête lui coupaient le bras en deux, lui brisaient jusqu’à l’os. Elle le traina hors du trou et l’envoya valser à travers la clairière d’un mouvement de tête, comme s’il ne pesait rien.

Ses poumons se vidèrent brusquement lorsqu’il heurta brutalement le sol. Tout était noir : la nuit l’avait saisi au col et n’était pas près de le lâcher.

« **Mieux faire, petit garçon**. » aboya la bête. Dans l’obscurité, Arthur n’arrivait à distinguer que ses yeux, qui se rapprochaient comme deux comètes de mauvais augure. « **Debout**. »

Il ne demandait rien de mieux. Mais la douleur atroce qui vrillait son bras en sang surpassait tout le reste.

« **_Debout_**. » fit la bête avant de plonger. Arthur eut à peine le temps de rouler en catastrophe sur le côté pour éviter une nouvelle attaque. Malgré son bras à l’agonie, il entreprit de ramper au milieu des herbes. Le fourreau de son épée lui rentrait dans la cuisse, se prenait dans les buissons, et pourtant pas un instant son esprit paniqué ne songea à le détacher de sa ceinture.

« **_Cours_**. » rugit la bête. Il sentait le sol trembler à son approche. Un cri étranglé dans la gorge, il se releva péniblement.

_Cours !_

Un pas hésitant, la jambe à deux doigts de fléchir, le sang battant aux tempes. _Cours !_ Les racines sur lesquelles on trébuche, les branches qui fouettent le visage. _Cours !_ Le sang qui gifle les tempes. _Cours, cours, cours !_

L’obscurité le goba tout rond.

* * *

« Hé. Réveillez-vous. »

Quelque chose était en train de lui secouer l’épaule. Quelque chose d’humain, au vu du filet de voix qu’il entendait vaguement au-dessus de lui.

« Je sais que vous êtes vivant, allez, il faut se réveiller. »

Arthur n’en avait pas la moindre envie. Il était bien, là, recroquevillé sur lui-même, toute sensation brouillée dans un état proche de l’inconscience.

« Dites, je veux bien vous aider, mais va falloir y mettre un peu d’effort. »

Non. Les efforts, c’était pour les vivants. Arthur avait la ferme intention de n’en faire aucun, et potentiellement de rester prostré ici pour l’éternité. Achever sa vie en terreau pour les plantes était une fin tout à fait respectable, merci bien.

Un soupir retentit au-dessus de lui, suivi de bruits de pas qui s’éloignaient. Tant mieux. Il ne demandait rien de mieux qu’on le laisse tranquille. Si chacun laissait les autre vivre en paix, le monde s’en porterait beaucoup m‒

Une trombe d’eau glacée lui tomba sur le museau.

« Putain mais vous êtes un _gros taré_ ! » beugla-t-il en se redressant brusquement, le visage dégoulinant. La douleur le transperça immédiatement de part en part, le forçant à se laisser derechef tomber au sol. « Ah putain ça fait _mal_ ! »

« Ah ben évidemment, si vous faites des mouvements brusques comme ça… »

Arthur plissa les yeux. En face de lui se tenait un barbu, solidement campé sur ses deux pieds, un baquet vide dans les mains. Il semblait s’être habillé de tout ce qui se faisait de plus usé et sale en Bretagne, avec en prime l’addition de quelques feuilles éparses prises au piège dans les poils de sa barbe.

« Hé, mais j’vous connais, vous ! » s’écria Arthur, toujours prostré au sol.

« De ? »

« Vous êtes le type qui m’a guéri de ma blessure de la vouivre, vous, nan ? »

Merlin ‒ enfin, il remettait le doigt sur son nom ‒ fronça les sourcils : « Ah bon ? »

« Oui, et vous aviez parlé du rubis que j’avais laissé à la flotte ! »

Ces précisions ne semblèrent pas éclairer la lanterne de son interlocuteur. « Mais c’était quand ? »

« Mais je sais pas, y a bien un an ! »

« Attendez, mais moi je peux pas me rappeler de tous les pégus que j’ai soigné dans ma vie ! Surtout avec si peu de détail ! »

Arthur roula des yeux. Il tenta de se relever lentement, en soutenant son bras blessé. Une très mauvaise idée, lui répliqua la douleur atroce qui transperça son bras. En serrant les dents, il parvint à s’adosser à un tronc d’arbre.

À la lumière du jour, son bras faisait vraiment peur. Un ramassis de chair à vif, criblée de bleus et recouverte de sang séché, le tout difficilement visible à travers les lambeaux de sa tunique et toute les saletés qu’il avait récoltées en chemin.

Y avait pas à dire, ça puait la merde.

« La vache ! » commenta Merlin. « Qu’est-ce qui vous est arrivé, vous avez eu des ennuis ? »

« J’ai été attaqué par un truc, je crois que c’était un loup… »

« Oh. Est-ce que le loup va bien ? »

Arthur cligna des yeux. Ouvrit la bouche. La referma. La rouvrit pour s’exclamer : « Vous trouvez un mec qui s’est fait mâchonner toute la nuit par une sale bête et tout ce que vous trouvez à dire c’est _demander si le loup va bien_ ?! »

« Ben quoi, j’ai bien le droit, non ? Je suis druide, les loups c’est un peu mon dada. Et vous devriez pas les traiter de sales bêtes, ils ont une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne ! »

 _Si c’est vous la moyenne, je veux bien le croire_ , songea Arthur avec agacement. Son bras l’élançait toujours autant. Il porta sa main valide à ses cheveux encore humide, histoire de recueillir un peu d’eau et nettoyer autant qu’il le pouvait ce qui s’annonçait comme de la gangrène en devenir.

« Ben qu’est-ce que vous faites ? Faut pas chipoter comme ça aux blessures, ça va s’infecter. » fit Merlin.

« Ça peut pas être pire que maintenant. » grogna Arthur. « De toute façon, je peux pas faire mieux. Et comme vous avez l’air de plutôt vous soucier du loup que de moi… »

« Non, mais c’est pas ça… C’est mon statut, c’est tout, j’ai un devoir envers les animaux… Non, sérieusement, arrêtez de trifouiller là-dedans. Vous allez me foutre la gerbe. »

Arthur l’ignora superbement.

« Oh, d’accord, c’est bon ! Mon campement est pas loin, je vais vous amener là-bas pour vous rafistoler… »

À la bonne heure. Arthur ne demandait pas mieux.

* * *

« Donc, du coup, » fit Arthur, le bras inconfortablement tendu vers l’arrière tandis que Merlin badigeonnait sa blessure d’une purée aux odeurs de menthe. « Vous êtes druide. Ça consiste en quoi, exactement ? »

Le campement de Merlin n’était pas ce à quoi il se serait attendu. Il était très différent des tentes colorées que dressaient les comédiens lorsqu’ils étaient de passage, et encore plus de ceux ‒ au bord de l’abandon ‒ que les Romains avaient dressés autour de Londinium. Non, tout y semblait sortir de la forêt elle-même : des branches vertes tressées ensemble formaient un toit, une souche servait de siège, un buisson masquait la cabane aux regards… Enfouies dans un trou dans le sol, des braises réchauffaient une marmite d’où montait une bonne odeur de soupe.

« Ben être druide, je dirai que c’est avant tout une vocation. » commença Merlin. « Faut avoir une certaine sensibilité à la nature‒ »

« Non mais vous faites quoi ? Des potions ? »

« Ça m’arrive. Mais c’est surtout un truc de druide gaulois, donc j’en fait pas trop, ça fait ringard, sinon. Bougez le bras, un peu ? »

Arthur s’exécuta avec appréhension. À sa grande surprise, agiter le bras ne lui causa pas la moindre douleur. « Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette tisane… » murmura-t-il. Là où se trouvait auparavant un tartare des plus dégueulasse, on ne voyait plus que de la peau lisse, sans même une cicatrice.

« J’vous avais dit que j’allais vous retaper. » dit Merlin en s’essuyant les mains dans sa tunique. « Oh et, évitez d’aller emmerder les loups, à l’avenir. Je serai pas là à chaque fois pour vous sauver la mise. »

« J’ai pas exactement fait exprès d’aller l’emmerder. » grinça Arthur. « Et je sais même pas si c’était vraiment un loup. »

« Si c’était petit et roux, c’était un renard. »

« Je sais encore reconnaitre un renard, merci. »

« Oh ça va, j’essaie d’aider ! »

Avec un long soupir, Arthur se leva et fit quelques pas hésitants. Tous les muscles de son corps lui faisaient mal. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il avait fait de sa nuit, mais au vu des bleus et autres griffures qui maculaient ses jambes, ses bras et son visage, ça n’avait pas été de tout repos.

« C’était une bête énorme. » déclara-t-il. « Grande comme un cheval, je crois. Elle avait des yeux rouges et elle parlait. »

Merlin ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête de ses petits pots d’onguent avant de répondre : « Ah, ça ! C’est le vieux Shuck. Il est un peu taquin, c’est vrai. C’est le côté territorial, vous comprenez… »

Arthur se retourna brusquement. « Le vieux qui ?! Vous le connaissez ?! »

« Connaitre, connaitre… J’ai entendu parler de lui. C’est des trucs qu’on se passe, entre druides. Je savais même pas qu’il était dans ce coin-ci. Il a tendance à la migration. »

« Et les tendances au démembrement, elles sont comment, chez lui ? Juste pour savoir, si je dois le recroiser. »

« Aucune idée. » fit Merlin en haussant les épaules. « Et puis s’il avait voulu vous démembrer, vous seriez pas allé assez loin pour que je puisse vous trouver ! Il a dû vouloir s’amuser, c’est tout. »

« Eh bien, c’est charmant. » marmonna Arthur en massant son bras meurtri.

* * *

La nuit était tombée discrètement, uniquement trahie par quelques hululements lointains. La soupe préparée par Merlin était aussi bonne qu’elle en avait l’air, même si Arthur aurait été incapable d’en nommer un seul ingrédient.

« Dites, » demanda-t-il entre deux lampées de potage. « Vous sauriez pas comment je peux rejoindre le Nord ? »

Merlin lui glissa un regard en biais par-dessus son bol. « Pourquoi vous voudriez aller dans le Nord ? »

« Parce que c’est loin du Sud. Et parce que j’me suis paumé. »

Le druide posa son bol sur ses genoux, l’air pensif. « Ben, tout dépend du genre de nord que vous cherchez. Vous voulez un peu nord ou bien nord-nord ? »

« Je sais pas, j’y suis jamais allé, moi. »

« Ah. » pouffa Merlin. « Ben ça explique que vous vouliez y aller, alors. »

« Pourquoi, qu’est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? »

« Le Nord, vous voyez, c’est assez simple. Tout en haut, y a l’Orcanie‒ »

Le fantôme des ongles de la reine Anna vint piquer l’espace d’un instant le poignet d’Arthur. Frissonnant, il trancha : « Non, j’irai pas jusque-là. »

« Ah ben j’vous comprend, on se les pèle et y a que de la caillasse, là-bas. Ensuite, si on descend au-dessus du mur d’Hadrien, on a la Calédonie. C’est encore le coin le plus sympa, parce que la Carmélide, en comparaison… »

« Quoi, la Carmélide ? »

« Eh bien en Carmélide, c’est des tarés. Quand je dois y aller, je me fais discret et je reste jamais longtemps. Parce que le vieux Goustan, encore, ça va, il est à cheval sur les traditions, le respect dû aux druides, tout ça… Mais le prince, par contre, c’est un gros con. Il a menacé de me cramer, un jour ! »

« Ah ouais. Nan, la Calédonie, ça a l’air bien. Comment on y va ? »

Merlin soupira dans sa soupe : « C’est bien là le problème. Pour aller en Calédonie, faut passer par la Carmélide. »


	10. Les Dragons

La frontière avec la Carmélide était difficile à manquer, pour la bonne raison que la route officielle, jusque-là droite et proprement pavée, y devenait brusquement un bourbier sinueux où l’on courait à chaque instant le risque de paumer sa chaussure.

« On sera quand en Calédonie, vous pensez ? » demanda Arthur, qui avait opté pour marcher sur le bas-côté afin d’épargner ses chaussures. Les cimes des arbres masquaient le soleil, jonchant le chemin de tâches d’ombres bruissantes.

« Je sais pas. » répondit Merlin. « Tant qu’on arrive à temps pour la réunion de la Pierre bleue, moi, ça me va. »

Le druide n’avait pas les mêmes réticences qu’Arthur en matière de boue, et s’y enfonçait joyeusement, sans égard pour ses robes qui en soi étaient déjà plus brunes que blanches. En début de journée, quand ils étaient partis, le druide avait fait disparaitre tout son campement dans deux besaces de toile qui n’avaient pourtant pas l’air de peser bien lourd. Soit il avait moins d’affaires que ce qu’Arthur avait estimé, soit les sacs étaient plus grands à l’intérieur qu’à l’extérieur.

Quoi qu’il en fût, Arthur n’allait pas passer sa journée à se remuer les neurones pour ça. Il avait bien d’autres problèmes à résoudre.

« Et c’est quand, votre réunion de la pierre de machin ? » demanda-t-il.

« Juste avant la demi-lune. »

« Mais c’était pas y a quelques jours, la demi-lune ? »

« Ben ouais, » lui répondit Merlin avec un haussement de sourcils. « Moi je parle de la _prochaine_ demi-lune. »

« Attendez, vous voulez dire qu’on va mettre _un mois_ à gambader jusque là-bas ? »

« Un mois, c’est pour être large. Peut-être qu’on arrivera un peu avant. »

Arthur roula des yeux en direction des bois. « Ah ben, j’espère autant. Si ce pays est autant une contrée de tarés que vous le dites, vaudrait mieux pas qu’on s’attarde. »

Il aurait dû savoir que ces mots allaient invoquer les emmerdes.

* * *

Quand il aperçut un village se dessiner entre les arbres, Arthur dut se faire violence pour ne pas piquer un sprint en sa direction. Il se retint, cependant. Après avoir couru les forêts et les routes pendant des jours, il devait avoir l’air d’un elfe des bois. Pas sûr que les villageois accueillent de bon cœur un type hirsute qui débaroulerait chez eux sans crier gare.

En fait de village, il s’agissait surtout d’un amas de maisons de bois dressées au carrefour de trois chemins forestiers, à la croisée desquels un grand chêne déployait ses branches biscornues. Des visages maigres pointaient aux fenêtres, sous les porches, derrière les haies. Arthur réussit à entrapercevoir quelques enfants malingres qui serraient des jouets de bois contre leur poitrine dans un geste presque défensif. Des mains hâtives les ramenaient à l’intérieur des maisons, derrière des maigres murs de torchis qui se dressaient en remparts de fortune.

« Ils ont peur de nous. » fit remarquer Arthur. « Pourquoi ? »

« Par ici, c’est sain d’avoir peur. » lui répondit Merlin, s’arrêtant au pied du chêne le temps de gratter une partie de la boue qui maculait ses robes. « Mais c’est vrai que eux, ils poussent la performance sacrément loin. »

Le druide s’arrêta au pied du chêne, le temps de gratter une partie de la boue qui maculait ses robes.

Un bruit derrière eux les fit se retourner. Dans l’entrebâillement de la porte de la cabane la moins petite, un homme à la barbe blonde les toisait de toute sa hauteur. Il avait à la main une hache qui avait vu de meilleurs jours et était certainement bien en peine de taillader la moindre brindille.

« Étrangers. » les salua-t-il d’un ton qui indiquait que leur présence était tout sauf bienvenue. « Que nous vaut le plaisir ? »

Arthur porta la main au pommeau de son épée, discrètement, pour ne pas attirer l’attention. Le type n’était sans doute pas bon guerrier, mais il était grand en taille ‒ et très certainement encore plus grand en nombre, au vu des silhouettes qu’on pouvait distinguer à l’intérieur des maisons.

« On ne fait que passer. » lui répondit Merlin, une main levée en signe d’apaisement. « Je suis druide, je vais en Calédonie. Pour la réunion de la Pierre Bleue. C’est une belle fête, la bière est très b‒ »

« Et lui, il est druide aussi ? » coupa le type en désignant Arthur d’un signe de tête. « L’est un peu jeune, non ? »

« C’est… euh… Ben ça alors, c’est une sacrée histoire… »

« Son apprenti. » intervint Arthur. « J’suis apprenti druide, moi. »

D’ordinaire, il n’aimait pas mentir, mais là, face à une espèce de bûcheron hostile qui les regardait de travers, il se voyait mal se présenter en tant que bâtard en fuite d’Ygerne de Tintagel. C’était un peu trop tendre le bâton pour se faire battre. Surtout dans un village misérable où ce genre d’information pouvait rapporter les revenus d’une année entière, si on la versait dans la bonne oreille.

De plus, il se souvenait parfaitement avoir entendu Merlin dire que le roi foldingue de ce patelin avait au moins le bon sens de respecter les druides. Restait à espérer que ce respect s’étendait aussi à leurs apprentis.

Vu la manière dont le bûcheron continuait de froncer les sourcils dans sa direction, ça ne marchait qu’à moitié.

« Et l’épée, c’est pour mieux remuer dans les potions, je suppose ? »

« C’est pour se protéger. » répliqua Arthur. « En cas de pépin. »

« Quoi, comme pépin ? »

« Le genre que vous avez pas besoin d’être. »

« Ouais, pas besoin de pépin ! » s’écria Merlin. « On va s’en aller, pas besoin de s’échauffer, hein ! »

Lentement, le type baissa sa hache. Puis la remonta. « Vous êtes sûrs que vous êtes bien druides ? »

« Ah ben je sais pas ce qu’y vous faut. » répliqua Arthur. « Vous en voyez souvent, des hurluberlus aux cheveux longs qui n’ont rien d’autre à faire que de se balader en forêt pour aller à des réunions de cailloux ? »

« T’as pas les cheveux longs, toi. »

« Parce que je suis seulement apprenti. Faut au moins cinq ans d’ancienneté avant de pouvoir se laisser pousser la crinière. »

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire le bûcheron, à défaut de Merlin qui dardait sur Arthur deux yeux rendus parfaitement ronds par le choc. « On va dire que ça va, alors. Rentrez. Sibbe a fait de la soupe. Ça va refroidir. »

Arthur attendit quelques instants avant de le suivre, juste histoire de s’assurer qu’il n’allait pas brusquement changer d’avis. En soi, la prudence aurait voulu qu’ils tournent les talons et décampent loin d’ici, mais il fallait avouer que la perspective d’une bonne soupe était alléchante.

Toujours prioritiser l’estomac. On ne savait jamais quand viendrait la prochaine bouchée.

Il desserra sa prise sur son épée et s’avança à la suite du bûcheron, Merlin sur les talons.

« Comment tu savais ? » lui chuchota le druide alors qu’ils s’apprêtaient à se baisser pour entrer dans la cabane.

« Comment je savais quoi ? »

« Comment tu savais qu’on peut se laisser pousser les cheveux qu’à partir de cinq ans d’ancienneté ? C’est le genre de rituels qu’on ne se passe que de bouche de druide à oreille de druide ! »

Arthur le fixa quelques secondes. Résista péniblement à se pincer l’arête du nez. Puis se retourna pour s’engouffrer à l’intérieur. 

* * *

« J’m’appelle Hort. » grommela le bûcheron blond. « Excusez l’accueil, c’est pas vous qu’on attendait. Mais bref. Installez-vous. »

Arthur avait cru avoir une bonne notion du petit et de l’étroit, après des années à partager une chambre avec Keu dans la modeste chaumière de son père. Mais la cabane des bûcherons le forçait à revoir sa définition. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’on puisse entasser tant de visages entre quatre murs. Il y avait de tout : des petits accrochés au sein de leurs mères, des vieux appuyés sur des canes, des filles assez maigres pour se fondre avec les fils du métier à tisser, des garçons sur le point d’avoir de la barbe, des hommes et des femmes rassemblés autour de l’âtre. Dans la pénombre, cette marée humaine se confondait avec les murs de terre. Et au milieu de tout ce monde, courbée au-dessus d’une marmite fumante, une vieille dame touillait avec application.

« Ma tante, Sibbe. » les présenta Hort. « Cheffe du village. »

« Fais-les s’assoir, débile. » grommela l’ancienne. « J’aime pas entendre les gens debout. »

Merlin et Arthur s’assirent en bordure du foyer, au milieu d’une bande d’enfants qui les dévisageaient avec des yeux ronds. On fit passer les bols de soupe. Tous étaient à moitié remplis, sauf ceux des deux étrangers. Arthur tenta bien d’échanger avec quelqu’un derrière lui, mais la large main de Hort s’abattit sur son crâne avec sécheresse : « Pas de chipotage. Ici, on prend ce qu’on reçoit. »

Arthur ne jugea pas utile de le contredire.

D’un petit pas hésitant, Sibbe s’approcha d’eux, soutenue au fur et à mesure par des mains tendues qui la guidaient à travers les corps assis. Elle s’installa en face d’eux, recroquevillée comme une noix dans sa coquille. À la lumière de l’âtre, les nervures de son visage semblaient lui cisailler la peau. Ses yeux étaient des puits noirs, où la peau repoussée se disputait la place avec des cicatrices aveugles.

« Décris-les moi, Hort. » ordonna-t-elle.

« Y en a un qu’a une tête de druide. Tout barbu, brun. Des feuilles plein les ch’veux. L’a l’air un peu bénêt, mais je crois que c’est juste les yeux qui font ça. »

« Et l’autre. De quoi il a l’air ? » demanda Sibbe. Les rides autour de ses yeux étaient interrompues par les grimaces de ses cicatrices noires.

« Petit, avec du crin noir plein la tête. Et pas très avenant, en plus. »

« Merci du compliment, grinça Arthur. La soupe dans son bol était claire, à peine troublée par trois pauvres bouts de panais et deux rondelles de carotte. L’avantage de manquer de goût, c’est qu’il l’avala sans problème.

« Tu leur as demandé comment ils s’appellent, au moins ? » lança Sibbe. Après un silence équivoque, elle reprit : « Bien sûr que t’as pas demandé. Comment ça s’appelle ? »

« Merlin. »

« Arthur. »

« Arthur ? » résonna une petite voix parmi la marmaille. « Comme Arthur Tue-Dragon ? »

Le susnommé failli en cracher sa soupe. « De _quoi_ ?! »

D’un coup, une demi-douzaine de paires d’yeux avides l’entouraient ; des petites têtes curieuses qui se dressaient les unes après les autres, comme des taupes au sortir de terre.

« C’est un barde qui est venu, l’été dernier. » marmonna Hort. « L’est pas resté longtemps ‒ vous comprenez, on n’a pas grand-chose à offrir ‒ mais il a eu le temps de mettre plein d’histoires dans la tête des gamins. Dont celle-là. Faites pas attention, ils la ressortent à toutes les sauces. »

« C’est toi ? » demanda une petite fille en tirant sur sa manche. « C’est toi qu’a tué le dragon ? »

« C’était pas vraiment un dragon… » répondit Arthur dans sa barbe.

« C’était quoi, alors ? »

« C’était une vouivre. » Devant les mines perplexes de son auditoire, il tenta d’imager la chose : « Comme un… gros serpent, avec un rubis dans le front. Et avec des ailes, aussi. »

« Grandes comment ? » demanda un petit rouquin en plein curage de nez.

« Grandes comme ça. » fit-il en écartant les bras. « Avec des griffes en haut. Et toutes vertes. »

« Tu l’as tuée avec ton épée ? »

« Non, j’avais pas encore mon épée, à ce moment-là. »

Une petite blondinette grimpa sur sa jambe et s’installa sur ses genoux. D’un ton abominablement sérieux, elle lui intima : « Raconte comment t’as fait. »

* * *

Hort et les autres leur avaient laissé une place près de l’âtre pour dormir, dans la chaleur des braises qui réchauffaient la cabane. Arthur avait remonté sa cape jusqu’à son menton pour lui servir de couverture. Les bruits du feu le berçaient ; il n’allait pas tarder à rejoindre les enfants endormis dans leur coin de la cahute, pressés les uns contre les autres comme des chiots contre le ventre de leur mère.

Une personne, cependant, voulait le garder éveiller encore quelques instants.

« Dis-lui merci. » ordonna Sibbe à son neveu. « Pour les histoires. Ce soir, dans leurs rêves, ils tueront des dragons. »

« Des vivres ! » corrigea une voix enfantine. C’était la blondinette de tout à l’heure, visiblement pas encore couchée, ses tresses défaites dressées en rameaux autour de son visage.

« Vouivres. » répéta Arthur.

« Vivre. »

« Vouivres. »

La petite le fixa un instant, avant de lui tirer la langue et de détaler prestement. Arthur roula des yeux, une pointe de sourire au coin des lèvres. On ne pouvait pas toujours gagner.

* * *

Ils dormirent paisiblement, jusqu’à l’aube. Arthur n’aurait jamais pensé autant apprécier la présence d’un toit au-dessus de sa tête au réveil. La cahute était sombre et étouffante, mais après la forêt où rien ne semblait étanche, il pouvait apprécier un brin de claustrophobie.

« Hé. » lui souffla une petite voix à l’oreille. « Tu dors encore ? »

C’était encore la blondinette, ses cheveux tressés autour de sa tête comme une couronne de fleurs. Quand il se résigna à ouvrir les yeux, elle chuchota : « J’ai un secret. Tu sais c’est quoi ? »

« J’en ai pas la moindre idée. » marmonna Arthur.

« C’est dehors. Viens ! »

Il considéra un instant la possibilité de l’envoyer bouler et de se rendormir. Mais quelque chose lui disait que de toute façon, l’heure de se lever était toute proche. Avec un soupir, il suivit la fillette hors de la cabane. Sa petite main était minuscule, dans la sienne. Malgré ses courtes jambes, elle avançait vite, le contraignant à allonger le pas. Ils sortirent du village, pour s’enfoncer dans les bois. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, elle consentit à s’arrêter.

« Regarde. » dit-elle en lui montrant un bout de terre où le sol avait été fraichement remué. « Là-dedans, mon père il a enterré mon truc. »

« Ton truc ? »

« Mon truc. Je l’ai trouvée toute seule ! C’est une dame, au marché, qui l’a laissé tomber. C’est tout brillant, avec des cailloux rouges autour. Je voulais le garder, mais tatie m’a dit que je devais pas en parler, à personne. »

« Alors pourquoi tu me le dis, à moi ? »

Elle le fixa comme s’il venait de se montrer particulièrement stupide. « Ben t’es pas personne. T’es Arthur. »

Devant l’imparable logique de cet argument, il ne pouvait que s’incliner.

« Maintenant que tu sais le secret, on peut rentrer. Si on a de la chance, Tatie aura du pain à nous donner ! »

Elle le tira de plus belle, en direction du village d’où montaient des bruits animés. Le ciel était clair, comme lavé par la pluie des derniers jours. La petite chantonnait sur le sentier, des rayons de soleil perdus dans ses cheveux. Arthur raffermit sa prise sur sa main. Vu comment elle sautillait, ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’elle ne trébuche.

Derrière les arbres, la clameur montait. On criait, on courait, on appelait des noms. La chanson de Blondinette mourut sans un bruit, avalée par le vacarme.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » marmonna Arthur.

« Linore ! » s’écria Hort, dressé au milieu du village, sa hache à la main. Voyant la petite arriver, il accourut pour l’arracher au bras d’Arthur. « Rentre et ne fais pas de bruit ! Rien du tout ! Tu comprends ?! »

Elle fila. Le bûcheron se tourna vers Arthur, la mine grave. « Si ton épée sert pas qu’à touiller les potions, c’est le moment d’aller la chercher, gamin. »

« Pourquoi ?! »

« Plus tard, les questions ! »

Arthur courut. À l’intérieur de la cabane, sa propre lame l’accueillit, brandie par une femme qui la lui céda avec gratitude. Dans l’âtre, les braises semblaient être mortes. Tous se pressaient les uns contre les autres, les enfants dans les bras des adultes, les vieux avec les jeunes, les petits avec les grands.

« Les voilà. » marmonna Sibbe, les doigts crispés autour de sa louche de bois. « Ils arrivent. »

« Qui ?! » demanda Arthur.

D’un geste fébrile, elle désigna ses yeux crevés. « Les dragons. »


	11. Les Geôles

Ils arrivèrent en nombre et en armes, montés sur des chevaux rustauds. Une trentaine d’hommes à la mine un peu trop réjouie, menés par un grand gaillard à la barbe éparse. Il se pencha sur sa selle et leur hurla : « Alors, qu’est-ce que vous restez plantés là ? Amenez le voleur ou bien on vous crame vos bicoques ! »

Face à cet arsenal à sabots, la hache émoussée de Hort et l’épée d’Arthur faisaient bien pâle figure. Pas autant, cependant, qu’un Merlin tout juste tiré du sommeil qui plissait ses yeux bouffis en direction des nouveaux venus. « C’est qui, eux ? »

« On est la milice de Carmélide ! » tonitrua le chef de la troupe ci-nommée. « On traque les vagabonds, les connards et les larrons ! Et on est très bons ! »

« Ouais ! Super bons ! » renchérit une voix derrière lui.

« Et on sait qu’un des pécores d’ici a eu les mains un peu trop baladeuses avec une dame de la cour ! Même qu’on a une description. Hein, les gars ? »

« Ouais ! » rugit la troupe en cœur.

« On cherche un individu de type petit, » énuméra-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts. « Blond et l’air d’une fouine. Ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

« Pas du tout. » répondit Hort, les jointures blanchies à force d’agripper le manche de sa hache. « Y a personne comme ça ici. On est des gens tranquilles. On ne fait pas d’histoires. »

Bon dieux, se dit Arthur. Heureusement que la troupe qui leur faisait face avait l’air d’être constituée en majorité de têtes de flan. Parce que ça aurait été difficile de concilier leurs armes brandies avec cette dernière affirmation.

Pas que ça rende leur situation plus facile à tenir. Ils étaient à un contre dix, avec derrière eux tout une série de cabanes en bois sur lesquelles se rabattraient sans aucun doute les lascars quand ils en auraient fini avec eux.

Ce fut Merlin qui mit le doigt sur ses pensées, avec quelques mots maugréés dans sa barbe : « Crotte, on n’aurait pas dû se laisser embarquer là-dedans. »

« Vous pouvez pas faire quelque chose ? » lui souffla Arthur. « Vous savez soigner les gens, peut-être que vous pouvez aussi les attaquer ? »

« Ben je peux essayer de leur faire tomber une pluie de pierres sur la gueule, mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

« La dernière fois que j’ai essayé, c’est de la pluie normale qu’est tombée… » marmonna le druide en triturant ses pendentifs. « Je crois que les dieux l’ont un peu mauvaise avec moi, ces temps-ci… C’est pour ça que je comptais aller leur rendre hommage à la réunion… Pour remonter ma cote, quoi. »

Bon. Le plan A était devenu le plan Avorté. Il allait falloir trouver quelque chose, et vite. Surtout que les loustics d’en face s’impatientaient :

« On n’aime pas vos messes basses, là ! »

« Ouais, donnez-nous le voleur ! »

« On sait qu’il est ici, on a un informateur ! »

« De toute façon, si vous le donnez pas, c’est tout le monde qu’on prend ! Ah, vous ferez moins les marioles, quand on vous crèvera les yeux à tous ! »

« Et ceux à qui on l’a déjà fait, c’est pas grave ! On trouvera un autre truc ! »

« Ouais, on est des créatifs, nous ! »

Derrière lui, Arthur pouvait pratiquement sentir suinter la terreur dans les cabanes de bois. Il se demandait quels bras avaient recueilli la petite Linore, si on lui avait conseillé de se boucher les oreilles ou de fermer les yeux.

Les dragons de la nuit dernière devaient paraitre bien pâles, maintenant que ceux-ci se dressaient devant eux.

« Toujours la langue au chat ? » tonna le chef des gardes, tandis que son cheval piaffait sur place. « Attention, dernière chance‒ »

« C’est moi. » lâcha Arthur. « C’est moi, le voleur. »

Apparemment, c’était ça, le plan B. Pas son meilleur, il devait l’avouer, mais bon, sous pression, c’était ce qu’il avait de mieux. Opinion que semblaient partager Hort et Merlin, au vu des yeux interloqués qu’ils tournèrent vers lui.

Le chef des miliciens se pencha sur sa selle, le toisant de haut en bas : « T’es petit, d’accord, mais… notre informateur nous as dit que le voleur était blond. »

« Je me suis teint les cheveux au brou de noix. » tenta Arthur. « Je trouve que ça me va mieux. »

La troupe de miliciens se fendit d’opinions contrastées :« Chef, il a pas vraiment l’air d’une fouine… »

« D’un blaireau, à la rigueur… »

« Tu trouves ? Moi je dis que ça passe. »

« De toute façon, les comparaisons animales, c’est jamais bien précis… »

« Ouais, faudrait qu’on enlève cette partie du questionnaire… »

« Silence, les p’tits gars ! » beugla leur chef. « Laissez-moi réfléchir ! »

Arthur resta droit, fermement planté sur ses jambes. Le silence soudain de la clairière rappelait celui, tendu, que l’on sentait vibrer juste avant que l’averse ne tombe. Hort posa une main sur son épaule, large et calleuse. « Fais pas ça, petit. » lui murmura-t-il.

Arthur lui plissa les lèvres dans une expression partagée entre le sourire et la mine désolée. « On prend ce qu’on reçoit, Hort. »

Le bûcheron cligna trois fois successivement des yeux. « T’es dingue ou con, c’est pas possible… »

« Vous avez fini de taper causette ?! » aboya un des hommes.

« C’est eux, qu’on va taper ! » ricana un type dans la troupe, incitant un torrent de rires gras. 

« Je vous ai dit de fermer vos gueules ! » répliqua leur chef en envoyant sa lance dans le larbin à sa droite. L’homme tomba de selle avec un gémissement étouffé, le souffle brutalement coupé, et s’écrasa péniblement contre le sol.

La lance pointée en direction d’Arthur, le chef reprit : « Mais comment je peux être sûr que c’est à toi qu’on doit crever les yeux ? »

« Je vous dit que c’est moi qui l’ai volé. La preuve, c’est que je peux vous montrer où je l’ai caché. »

Son opposant leva un sourcil broussailleux, avant de sauter de selle, manquant au passage d’écraser la tête du gars qui se tortillait toujours de douleur au sol. Il s’avança dans toute sa largeur, pour arriver nez-à-nez ‒ ou plutôt poitrine-à-nez ‒ avec Arthur. Il se pencha et lui souffla dans une bouffée d’haleine fétide : « Montre, alors. »

Il montra.

La forêt se dressait en nœuds vert pâle autour de lui, percée par les rais de soleils qui se reflétaient sur le fer des lances. Merlin était sur ses talons, une lueur paniquée dans l’œil. Quant à Hort, il était resté derrière ‒ et s’il était un tant soit peu malin, il était en train de vider les cabanes de leurs occupants. Qui savait si les miliciens seraient satisfaits, une fois leur butin retrouvé.

Arthur s’arrêta devant le bout de terre remuée. Lentement, il s’agenouilla. Le sol était meuble, facile à creuser. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps avant de tomber sur ce qu’il cherchait : un objet insolite, enfoui à la va-vite, comme si un pied de terre pouvait le dissimuler à la face du monde.

C’était une broche d’or, sur laquelle s’étreignaient deux vipères d’émail. Le genre d’objet qui tapait dans l’œil des princesses et des reines ‒ ou des petites filles. Le genre dont la richesse crevait les yeux, littéralement.

Avec un rictus satisfait, le chef des miliciens lui saisit le bijou des mains. Il ne l’examina même pas avant de lever sa lance. « On les embarque, les p’tits gars. »

Le bois lourd s’abattit sur le crâne d’Arthur ‒ après ça : noir.

* * *

Entre les routes embourbées, les yeux crevés et les geôles crasseuses, la cote de la Carmélide chez Arthur commençait à entamer un joyeux piqué vers le bas, certainement pas arrangé par les ronflements de Merlin à côté de lui.

« Vous pouvez pas ronfler plus fort ? Je crois que j’entends pas assez bien. » grommela-t-il avec une bourrade vers l’arrière, là où un tas de haillons dessinait les contours du druide assoupi.

Du tas sortit une tête hirsute, qui le fusilla du regard avant de lancer : « Vu que môssieur est la seule et unique raison pour laquelle je me retrouve en prison lors de ce qui devait uniquement être un paisible trajet vers la Calédonie, je trouve que môssieur est _très_ mal placé pour se plaindre de nos conditions de détention ! »

Arthur roula des yeux. Il s’était adossé au mur crasseux de leur cellule, dans un coin de pénombre froide où s’entrechoquaient l’odeur putride des geôles et les relents salés des embruns. Ils ne devaient pas être loin de la mer. On la sentait percer entre les pierres, rogner les contours d’inscriptions désespérées laissées par un millier de mains anonymes. Leurs formes vides avaient laissé des empreintes sur le sol de terre battue, muettes et graves comme des tombes abandonnées.

Arthur était d’humeur maussade ‒ peut-être que ça se sentait. « Vous auriez pu décamper. J’suis sûr que même les druides sont capables de ça. »

« J’aurais bien voulu vous y voir ! Avec tous ces types partout, c’était compliqué de filer en douce ! »

Sur ces paroles animées, le druide lui tourna ostensiblement le dos. Arthur le soupçonnait de croiser les bras et de faire la moue, mais avec l’obscurité, il ne pouvait pas en être sûr.

Il ferma les yeux. La mer, loin. Son ressac vibrait à travers les pierres, à travers ses os. On la sentait sans même la voir, elle se pressait contre eux, noyait la paille au sol d’odeur de sel.

« Et puis… » marmonna Merlin. « Ça aurait été moche de te laisser tout seul. Ton truc d’apprenti druide sera beaucoup moins crédible si t’as pas de druide avec toi, non ? »

Arthur tourna la tête vers lui. « Ouais. C’est vrai. »

« Voilà, donc maintenant, on ferme son caquet et on me laisse dormir à ma guise ! »

Avec un soupir, Arthur se refrogna contre le mur. « Essayez de diminuer le volume, tout de même. Y a de la marge, je vous assure. »

« Flûte. »


End file.
